


Ever Heard of Destiny?

by AllTheSame



Series: Ever Heard of Destiny? [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Cannibalism, Demon, Demon AU, Gay, M/M, Marking, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Weapons, Wings, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSame/pseuds/AllTheSame
Summary: Kenny McCormick is Heaven’s second greatest failure. Right after Satan. The now fallen angel was stuck on middle ground, surrounded by humans with many flaws. All for the chance to be with one special human boy. He was everything Kenny was not. Angelic and pure.But what sort of mistake did the fallen angel make to suffer a fate on middle ground? And is the blond human even as angelic as he seems?Warning: Please note the tags! They are there for a reason! I will add more as I go but for now those are what to expect. Happy Reading!





	1. The Fallen Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. Fight me. They deserve everything and anything, but here I am fucking it up with this au. Youre welcome. Small side note, I was inspired to write this after reading ShinyVapor's South of the Soul! Other than that disclaimer, of course the story is completely original. Check out ShinyVapor's fanfiction after this, if you haven't already. But otherwise happy reading ;D

Deep and piercing cerulean eyes that held masked agony stared with complete purity. The scar labeled ‘flaw’ rested delicately against his skin. Butter churned yellow locks; so soft to the touch that fingers could get lost in for centuries. And his smile, so radiant an angel would weep at its benevolence. The human on earth was the infection of his daily thoughts, what the arch angel wouldn’t give to have a chance to claim him. He would give anything, everything, to be with the human.

* * *

 

They had met one faithful night, some might call it coincidence but Kenny dubbed it faith. The once arch angel had sat up from the ground, naked and shivering. His mind trying to comprehend that yes, his wings were gone. Ripped from him and taken, as he was casted out of his home for a mistake.

No.

Not a mistake. A choice. His choice.

His head pounded with memories he tried to push back. As he sat there in the cold, fresh blanket of white, footsteps crunched against the ground. His eyes snapped over the sound, looming behind him, was a set of cerulean eyes. Those eyes were so easy to read, filled with worry and concern, all while accompanied by a scar.  
The two boys stared at one another, the world seeming to fade away and it was just the two of them. But that might’ve been just Kenny because the boy’s mouth was moving, stretching a hand out for the angel to grasp.

  
Kenny didn’t hear him, he reached out and the pale pink lips moved again. He should probably start paying attention instead of dazing off.  
“..-n’t believe someone is out here in the cold! Here, take this..” the boy offered, stripping from his blue coat revealing milky skinned arms. He set the coat around the naked boy’s frame, shivering slightly but paid no attention to his own health. “Are.. are ya homeless? You must be awfully cold..” he bit his lip and looked Kenny over.  
The arch angel simply flashed a smirk at the strangers gaze on him. “Like what you see?” He purred, as the boy blushed up with a delicious red hue dusting his cheeks. “O-oh I.. I um... I’m sorry for staring. I was just checking if you were hurt is all..”

His butter turned hair shook with his head, “Ah! We shouldn’t dilly dally! Come with me mister, I’ll take you some place warm.” He offered, helping Kenny up and the angel simply followed along. “My name’s Leopold by the way! But uh.. most call me Butters.” Kenny's brow arched with curiosity, what an odd nickname. His feet pressing against the snow sent painful bites into his skin, it was a new feeling. This was what pain must feel like.

“Erm.. What’s your name?” Butters asked him, glancing over with an awkward smile. The warmth of Butter’s hand intertwined with Kenny’s was the only solace from the pain in his feet. “Kenny.” The angel replied, focusing on the growing warmth that was Leopold’s coat. It was nice, the ever growing feeling from the coat and even its smell. Kenny dipped his head into the coat’s collar, taking a relaxed whiff. It smelled of faint butterscotch and some type of flower. The human leading him glanced over, to reply what a nice name the angel had, but his face flushed a deeper crimson at the angel sniffing his coat. “I um... I’m sorry if it smells!” The blue irises of the angel flashed over to the nervous human, chuckling and took another long sniff. “It’s nice..” he mumbled and the human fell silent.

Eventually their small journey lead to a large Catholic church, the street lamps illuminating the doors like heaven’s lip. Butters pressed on into the house of God while Kenny couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how ironic this all was.

Nobody was inside, thankfully because the blue coat was much too short on Kenny’s tanned frame and didn’t cover up his goods. Leopold walked past the pews, down a hallway, and into a dead-end with a mural of baby Jesus in the arms of his mother Mary. A single string swayed from the ceiling and Leopold pulled down on it hard. The ceiling opened up and down came a staircase up to heaven. Well, what Kenny could assume because a whiff of the same sweet smell from the coat he wore was coming from the hidden room.

Leopold gestured for Kenny to go up first, to which the angel complied. The room wasn’t at all large; filled with a bed, small bookcase, drawer, a small wire connected to wall and plugged into a small box, and a small door connected to another room. There was a window beside the bed and curtains keeping the outside world from peering into this boy’s life. Leopold quietly pulled up the attic door from below and pointed to the bed. “Sit here, please. You’re safe now.” He assured, going to his drawers to find something that could fit the stranger.

Kenny rose a brow, sitting his bare ass on the bed and grinning slightly at the boy fusing over little old him. “Didn’t know I was in any danger.”  
Leopold glanced over at him, shaking his head with a small sigh. “I er.. I don’t really know if you were. Why were you outside in the cold? In the nude?” He couldn’t help but ask as he grabbed some clothing for Kenny. Kenny opened his mouth, to flat out tell him the truth. But he couldn’t seem to form words, Leopold would probably call him crazy. Humans didn’t know that angels and demons REALLY existed. “Can't really say I remember.” He said instead, it wasn’t a lie. Kenny was just with holding information.  
  
“That’s mighty awful Kenny... but you won’t have to worry anymore! I’ll take care of you and I’m sure Pastor Tucker wouldn’t mind letting you stay here.” He smiled sweetly and Kenny fell hard. That smile was truly a spectacle. Instead of blushing like an immature girl, he grabbed to clothes from Butters and set them aside. He pulled the human close, lips just centimeters from each other. He grinned slyly, “I’m happily in your care~” he mused and let the poor flushed boy go.

* * *

 

And now, here they were. A few days later and practically inseparable. Leopold made sure to give Kenny plenty of time to adjust and kept him away from the other teenage boys until the arch angel was ready. And he had been, but something told Kenny it was Butters who wanted to be ready.

It was today that it would be the first day Kenny would be out of the attic room. It was a relief because it was getting way too boring in that stuffy room. Kenny had busied himself with reading and playing on something called a tablet that held the entire nation's thoughts on it. Butters called it the internet. He also learned to shower and dispose of waste like a human in the bathroom, that had been the behind the door Kenny was curious about before. Being human was pretty much the same as being an angel, save for the sweat and needing to make waste.

But now, finally, Leopold was ready to introduce the arch angel to his friends. As the pair of blonds made their way downstairs, yes Kenny was sporting clothes, they walked into the halls. "They'll love ya Ken! I just know it!" Leopold smiled brightly, looking at Kenny with those beautiful irises of his. The arch angel flashed his own smile back at the other, striding his legs to stand beside Leopold. His arm snaking over to Leopold's side, pulling himself close to the other. "How are you so confident? Cause you love me from experience?~" He purred, brushing his lips against the the other's pale cheek. Leopold blushed up profusely and forced an awkward laugh, leaning away from Kenny politely. "Well um... I know that you're a good guy and real funny when you want to be." He said sweetly while the other simply leaned closer to brush his lips against Leopold's cheek once more. But the single blue eyed boy continued to lean away, pressing a hand against Kenny's lips. The arch angel quirked an eyebrow and looked at Leopold curiously amused, "And. I know that you'll fit right in." He said matter of factly, pulling out of Kenny's grasp and continuing to stroll forward. Instead of strolling to the church pews that laid just down the hallway, Leopold took a sharp turn right and Kenny's eyes looked over the two doors that laid before them. Leopold's hand reached up, knocking with a small nervous smile as the sound echoed through out the empty church. 

For a moment, things were quiet, Kenny watched as Leo shifted every which way in the awkward silence. So, to comfort the other, the arch angel reached over and wrapping his pinkie against Leo's own. The nervous blond teen glanced over, instead of pulling away like he did the kiss on his cheek moments ago, Butters flashed Kenny a thankful smile as his nerves seemed to calm after that. Kenny heard shuffling from behind the door and once those wooden gates opened his nose caught a strong whiff from the sin inside. While Butters smiled sweetly to the raven haired teen before them, who was decked out in a pastor's black collared clothing, Kenny's eyes landed on the twitching blond twink. Said twink sat on the floor with a bubbly strawberry blond girl beside him and beside her sat a seemingly sweet dirty blond girl. They were younger than the boys in the room and Kenny was beginning to think what god awful sins did these teenage boys do to these sweet young girls. 

The raven haired boy in front of them spoke to Butters, his voice deep and almost perfectly stoic, but no matter how much cheap drug store cologne that joker put on, Kenny could still smell the mark of the imp that seeped out of every pore. "-ce of you to finally bring him down Butters." The young pastor hummed and reached his hand out to Kenny, "I'm Craig." Unlike Butters, this guy offered no more information than the conversation needed. "Kenny." The arch angel responded, taking Craig's hand and shaking it firmly. Deep blue clashed with heaven's sky, their secret warning looks exchanged in an instant. 

Craig already knew. Smart bastard. 

"I just wanted Kenny to feel comfortable! Honest!" Butters faced flushed a light pink, "Too many people could make him nervous! Like Tweek." The blond teenager sitting down squeaked at his name being called, his head flinched up and even though his eyes were covered in those shitty sunglasses, Kenny could imagine those crimson irises boring into his very being. Kenny peered at the imp, his face seemingly friendly but his eyes preparing for a battle. Tweek was still, which was odd to Butters, and his face was turned to Kenny. But Tweek couldn't actually  _see_ , Craig told them Tweek was blind. Craig wouldn't lie. 

Butters glanced at the two blonde teenagers who just seemed to stare at one another, did Kenny find Tweek attractive? He didn't know. When Craig cleared his throat, he gestured for the two to come into his room. "Cmon, sit down with us. It would be nice getting to know the stranger who's been living with my friend for the past few days." As the two boys seated, the young girls peered at Kenny curiously. 

"Tweek's cuter." Kenny blinked confused as Tweek blushed in surprise, all of them turned to look at the bashful blonde girl who grinned. "Tricia, stop." Craig frowned, clearly annoyed at her wild statement. "What? It's true!" "Even if it's true, it's not a very nice thing to say to someone you just meet." The other girl hummed, though a smile traced her face and she seemed to be holding back a laugh. 

The girl named Tricia sized Kenny up, the archangel just stared right back at her, he had never been so confused before. Usually  _he_ was the one checking others out. This was a strange flip of the script. "Well, I'm just pointing out the obvious." She mused and happily clung to Tweek's arm, she nuzzled into his skin and surprisingly the imp looked a little uneasy. Craig however, rolled his eyes and looked over at Kenny. "So, Butters said he found you out in the snow?"

"Wow smooth Craig."

"Shut up Tricia." 

Kenny suppressed a laugh and nodded, "Mhm, crazy right? I mean, how lucky could I be? Barely any memories and naked in the snow, only for an angel to come and save me?" He flashed Butters a sweet smile and he gave Kenny one in return. "Awe shucks Ken... I did what anyone would've done. I couldn't leave you in the snow like that." Kenny pressed a hand to his own heart, "An angel."

Craig nodded slowly, looking the pair over with a curious glint in his eyes. "What do you remember?" 

_Nothing I'd tell you asshole._

"Not much," Kenny feigned to try and remember somethings, his brows coming together and he pondered. "Well... my first name. Simple things like the seasons and how to walk and talk... Just those I guess." He shrugged. The blond girl beside Butters gasped softly, "You don't remember your family...?" Her expression was practically horrified, "Nope. But if I was out on the snow naked, chances are I don't want to remember." Butters looked at Kenny a little surprised, he shook his head with a disappointment look on his face. "Ken... that's an awful thing to say..." 

The archangel tilted his head, not understanding. Wasn't that an appropriate answer? Didn't humans not like remembering awful things? 

Craig changed the subject, saving the thick silence that followed after Butters statement. "Well you're welcomed to stay here as long as you want." Kenny almost smirked at the hidden grit of teeth Craig tried to hide. "Awe thanks, I appreciate that Craig." The unnamed blond girl perked up, "If you'd like you can tag along with us tonight!" Butters tilted his head, what was going on tonight? Craig hadn't told him anything. "Oh! Yeah, that'd be fun!" Tricia smiled brightly, "Halloween is coming up and we need to get our costumes!" 

Halloween was... soon? Kenny's friendly smile slowly faltered. "Craig is being lame, wanting to 'dress up' as a pastor." Tricia huffed, "You're a pastor every day of the year!" Craig rolled his eyes, "I only have enough money for two costumes and I hate dressing up. I rather just buy a costume for you and Tweek." Tweek piped up, after being so silent, "I keep telling you Craig you don't have to do that.." He smiled thankfully at the pastor teenager and Craig nudged him. "I do, so then I get out of dressing up." 

The girl smiled brightly at Kenny, her smiling looking almost as innocently as Butters. "Please say you'll come!" Kenny opened his mouth slowly to say no but Butters interjected, nodding and putting a hand on Kenny's thigh. "Of course we'll go Karen!" Kenny melted under that soft touch, nodding stupidly. "Yeah. Why not?" 

 

"What's the worst that could happen?" 


	2. Satanic Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We peer into Creek's partnership and Kenny finds out something he regrets.

Okay so _maybe_ Kenny needed to force himself to learn social cues. For starters, the young girls Karen and Tricia were NOT being held against their will by the teenage boys but in fact were friends with them. Tricia turned out to be Craig's younger sister and enamored with Tweek, even though the imp made it  _very_ clear he had no intention of return her feelings. Karen was Tricia's friend and in turn hung around the teenage boys because they were good company. The group of six roamed around the semi crowded store that had decorations and costumes littered about for purchase, Butters dragged Kenny around excitedly. He was acting as immature as the younger girls but Kenny couldn't complain. If it meant Butters would keep holding onto Kenny's arm and spending all his undivided attention on him, Kenny wouldn't dare to ruin his fun. 

Currently, Butter's held up a mask that looked like a disfigured face, "Boo!" He laughed, his irises peering up at Kenny from the eye holes sweetly. "Did I scare ya?" He asked, pulling it away to show off his beautiful face. Kenny chuckled and nodded, "I almost pissed myself." Butters beamed with pride, he set the mask down on the cluttered shelf and pointed to a headband that had a halo sticking from it. "Look at that!" Kenny reached up and grabbed it, settling it onto Butters head. He chuckled and Butters smiled brightly, "How do I look?" Kenny savored the sweet moment, "Like an angel. So nothing new~" The adorable red hue that littered on Butters cheeks illuminated just for Kenny and a sweet smile coated his face. "Awe, Ken, you're sweet." Butters pulled off the headband and Kenny put it back, "What do you think I should be for halloween?" he asked curiously and Kenny glanced around the store. "Well I personally think you should go with that playboy bunny costume we saw earlier~" Kenny purred and Butters nudged him, laughing sweetly. "Ken I'm serious!"

"So am I~" 

As the pair continued to search, and on Kenny's behalf shamelessly flirt, our focus turns to the controversial pairing named Craig and Tweek. The pair met while Craig, a hunter in training during the time, was stalking a high level demon. When Craig made his first kill, Tweek appeared to collect his fallen fellow, only for the two cross paths.

* * *

 

His body was wounded no doubt about that, the blood that was mixed in with his own and the black ooze from that bastard demon who laid dead on the floor coated his torso. His blessed knife was a few feet away from him, but Craig didn't bother with that right now. He ripped off some fabric, wrapping it around his torso to stop the heavy bleeding, he really fucked up by leaving his right side open. Fuck, he could already hear his dad lecturing him. Craig grunted at the throbbing from the deep wound, he would be fine. Had to be fine, his sister was waiting for him to get back so he could read her a story before bed. She would probably flip him off if he was late, despite not fully understanding the gesture, she would sill do it. Damn brat. 

Craig wiped the black ooze away from his open wound and continued to dress his wound. He couldn't linger, soon enough a reaper would appear to collect the body. Criag's thoughts bounced about and to release his rage flipped off the dead body with a small wince leaving him. That asshat had really done a number on him, but he misinformed.  _Thanks Dad._ His father had told him that it was probably a low level imp at best, what kind of high tier demon would waste their time terrorizing little kids in the night? Like some wanna be boogeyman? Turned out, the kids were just an easy snack for the gutless demon. It gave Craig some satisfaction knowing he was even better than his father had hoped for him to be. But now... because of his own carelessness, Craig was going to bleed out and become some reaper's midnight snack at the tender age of 12. 

Then came the dreaded sound of steps, it echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood where Craig had slain the demon. His breathing became slower, trying to calm his human heart beat that was pounding with anxiety. The steps stopped, instead the sound of wings fluttered and goat legs stood beside the body. That wasn't a reaper... Craig strained to look over, his body hidden in the shadows of the building, his deep blue eyes looked over the strange demon. He was skinny, small and young like himself, two horns were sprouted from his forehead, blond hair stood out like an untamable lion's mane, the boy was shirtless that allowed Craig to drink in the milky skin and deep scars that littered the boy's body that seemed human. A tail flickered every which way as the boy looked over his fallen fellow, he shook his head and crouched down, his back toward Craig and the young hunter stared at the small bat like wings that spread out elegantly. 

His eyes widened when the young boy began to _EAT_ the dead demon, even though Craig couldn't see it, he could hear the rough crunching of bone and disgusting sounds of tender muscle. The boy slurped and swallowed, digging in like a rapid animal. Craig gagged quietly. His father never told him demons did something like this. The boy wiped his mouth and Craig watched the black ooze dribbled down the milky skin, would that  _thing_ eat him too? The boy glanced at his blessed knife that laid just a few feet away, he could get to it. And slay that thing were it crouched. He had too. 

Craig slowly rose, biting his lip to hold back a growl, the pain that practically echoed throughout his body only further dirtied his makeshift bandage. Craig slowly walked to the knife, but not even a few steps toward it, the small boy before him stopped eating. Craig could hear the faint sound of a nose sniffing and he froze. 

_He fucking froze._

The blond turned over to look right at Craig, his eyes completely red with a small gleam of white from the shitty street lights. His mouth coated in the black ooze and his hands holding what seemed to be a good chunk of muscle. Craig held back a gag. The demon dropped the meat, glancing at the knife and then at Craig. 

_Grab the knife idiot!_

Craig lurched forward to the knife that laid a few feet away but the blond cannibal was already on his feet. Craig found himself tackled to the ground and his hands pinned. His eyes met up with the demon's red ones. Black ooze dripped down onto Craig's face and he scrunched it up in disgust. "Let go of me fucker!" His voice was angry, no traces of fear lingered. But the blond boy above simply kept him pinned and straddled. His eyes looking the human hunter over. "You deaf?! I said let go!" 

"Shut up..." The demon's voice came out, it was a small grunt. As if he was trying to think for himself. "This isn't right.." He muttered, glancing at Craig and then the demon who laid dead a few feet away. "Where's the hunter who killed him?" He asked, staring at Craig with wide eyes. Craig huffed and continued to fight against the skinny boy's strength. He was a lot stronger than Craig was giving him credit for. "Right here asshole." He huffed, he father always told him to own up to his killings. Demons knew when someone was lying, might as well save them the trouble. The blond boy stared at Craig, eyes searching for any signs of falsity. "You..? You're just..." He grunted some, a small twitch to his body, "You're just a kid..." "So are you. What's your point?" 

The blond boy looked Craig over, then at his wound. "You're hurt..."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Tweek." 

Craig rose a brow, "What?" The boy frowned at him, still pinning Craig's hands, his face leaned down to get closer to Craig's. "My name is Tweek and you're going to die unless I fix it." Craig blinked once, then glanced at his wound. He was 12 years old and going to die. Perfect. "Then fix it." Tweek looked at the young boy, "Alright." Before Craig knew it, soft lips were pressed against his own. He could feel something being poured into his nerves, his skin tingling and his wound slowly closing itself. Regardless of the fact that this was  _helping_ him, Craig fought against the kiss with a small grumble of what the actual fuck. Tweek pulled away, licking his lips and Craig could feel a new sense of pain, he hissed loudly unable to help himself. It felt like someone was cutting into his skin where his wound initially was, as if someone was drawing something. The demon moved off and Craig sat up when the pain subsided. He pulled up his blood stained shirt and stared with wide eyes at the pentagram etched into his skin. "What the FUCK is that?" 

Tweek tilted his head, "Our contract." 

"Our  _what_?" 

"Contract." Tweek repeated. "You know, I help you and you give me your soul in return." 

"My  _what?!_ " 

Tweek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You know for a hunter you're awfully clueless..." He pointed to the scar etched into the human's skin, "This is a mark, my mark. It has it's own scent that warns other demons or angels that your soul is mine." Craig stood up, so did Tweek. "What do you mean warns? You don't take my soul flat out?" Tweek shook his head, "That defeats the purpose of healing you in the first place. No no, look... you need to tell me what you want from me in return for your soul. Healing you was... let's say a free trail." Craig huffed and looked at the demon, he wondered what he could do that would lengthen his life span while also hunting for dumbass demons. "...You're different from that high level demon." 

"I'm not a high level demon. I'm an imp." He said, one eye closed as he twitched once more. What was that? Some sort of disorder? "An imp? I've heard about you... what are you doing collecting a high tiers body and not a reaper?" Tweek tilted his head, "You know about reapers and high tiers but not about contracts?" 

"Answer the fucking question." 

"Okay okay, jeez. The reaper who was going to collect it ended up in a meeting with our lord, so he sent me instead. He told me to do whatever I wanted with it since he was killed so pitifully by a human hunter." He held his hands up defensively at Craig's glare. "His words not mine... so I ate him. I've been starving for so long.." Craig shook his head, taking this information in. "So... what, I tell you what I want and you go back to hell?" Tweek shook his head, "Nope. You're stuck with me till I collect your soul... sorry." 

"Why the fuck are you apologizing?" 

"Because you seemed mad." Craig rose a brow, the entire time his face had been mostly stoic, even now he was expressionless save for his voice. The damn imp could read his emotions like an open book. He hated it. 

"So, what do you want?" Tweek asked, going back to the body and opened his mouth, full of glittering fangs and black ooze. He started to eat again, this time Craig could see everything. The dripping blood, the tearing of flesh, the desire to feed. All of it. "I want..." He was silent for a moment until it hit him. "I want you to help me hunt." Tweek stopped, looking up at Craig in surprise, his body twitched and his mouth went slack. "You want me too... help you hunt demons?" Craig shook his head, "Not just demons. Vampires, fallen angels, half breeds, ghosts, the entire monster race who dare to fuck with the human race. If you want my soul, might as well go out with a bang." 

Tweek wiped his mouth again, looking at Craig worried. Tweek would be making a lot of enemies with this deal. But he already made the contract... "And where does this end?" He asked, tilting his head. "You can try to kill me whenever you see fit. Eventually, I'll try to kill you too. Nothing personal, I just hate owing things." The imp blinked surprised, kill the human? "...Okay." That was a lot of pressure. 

The human reached out, a handshake. "My name's Craig by the way." Tweek took the hand, shaking it. He smiled softly, "Happy to be of service Craig." 

* * *

And now here they were, 6 years later at the age of 18. It wasn't hard telling his father, and only his father, about Tweek and the contract. His father simply shrugged and told Craig it was his problem to deal with. Tweek was thankfully able to shift his form into something entirely human, the only problem was his eyes. So, thanks to Craig's brilliance, they've been pretending Tweek was blind for 6 whole damn years. It wasn't that hard to teach Tweek human costumes and soon enough, they were on their own adventures and hunting monsters. They were close, practically best friends since Craig didn't seem to have any other friends aside from an alter boy named Butters and his sister Tricia. 

To keep up formalities, Tweek's arm was linked into Craig's as the raven haired boy lead Tweek around the store. But they weren't talking about shitty costumes made from China or the hype of Halloween, but instead about the new problem that arose from Butters harboring a fucking archangel. " _Fallen_ archangel Craig. There's a difference." Tweek huffed and Craig could honestly not give any less shits than he did right now. "Whatever, you're missing the fucking point, he  _knows_ Tweek." Tweek didn't seem surprised by the reveal, not in the slightest. "Of course he knows, he's not exactly the best at hiding it." Craig pretended to look over costumes and rolled his eyes at Tweek, "You're not helping, I thought you'd be freaking out." 

Tweek frowned, "Why would I freak over something like that? I may be a low level imp but dammit Craig he's a fallen. He's the lowest of the low. I'm fine, he's the one that has to worry." Craig rose a brow, "What does that mean?" Tweek pulled his sunglasses down a bit to look at Craig, his entirely red irises stared at the other. "For a hunter of 6 years you aren't that knowledgable..." Craig flipped him the bird and the imp pressed the glasses back onto his face. "I'm serious Tweek, what the fuck are you on about?" 

"Halloween, Craig. It the worst night of the year for everyone, you know how every year we get more and more kills than any other day of the year? That's because the gate to hell is open and if they catch whiff of Kenny... this town is going to be cluttered with monsters." Craig frowned, "And you never bothered to tell me the gate of hell can OPEN because?"

"Because you never asked." 

"Smart ass." 

"Prick." 

Craig rubbed his temple, "Fuck this is bad... I'm going to have to call in a few favors and even talk to  _him._ " Tweek blinked surprised, looking over at the pair of blonds having the time of their life together looking at costumes. "You're going to need to get Butter away from him then. They're practically attached to the hip." Craig nudged Tweek, putting on a headband with shitty made horns on the imp. "Correction,  _you're_ going to get Butters away from that guy." Tweek rolled his eyes at the headband and its irony. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Craig shrugged, taking Tweeks arm and leading him to the two girls approaching them with plastic bags with their costumes, "Figure it out." He whispered, leaning over to whisper in the other's ear. "Your smart, aren't you?" The teenage pastor's lips grazed against Tweek's ear and he squeaked out something with a twitch. A quirk he never quite grew out of. 

Damn human. 

* * *

 

Ah yes, back to your regularly scheduled pairing. Butters and Kenny met back up with the group with Butters carrying a plastic bag of his own. Inside held his costume which was some type of villain from some human movie. Kenny didn't really care about it but he sure would pretend to if it meant Butters was going to keep smiling. The girls held up their costumes to the four teenage boys, Tricia pointed at the picture in front of the plastic bag. "I'm going to be a vampire! I think I'll look great with fangs~" She mused, clinging to Tweek's arm as he twitched surprised. "Ack! Tricia?" "Don't worry~" The girl purred as her brother glared at her, "I won't bite~" 

Karen giggled and showed them her costume, "I'm going to be zombie!" She looked up at Butters hopefully, "Could you do my make up? I know you're good at that stuff." Kenny looked over at Leopold, who's cheeks heated up for some reason, "O-of course Karen! I'll make you the scariest lookin' zombie in school!" He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kenny didn't understand, what was so bad at being good at doing makeup? Whatever that was. 

The girl beamed and Kenny smiled softly back, she was a sweet kid. 

 

As the group made their way back to the church, the girls ran off to Tricia's room and the imp and young pastor went off to their own adventure, Butters led Kenny back to his room in the attic. For some reason, the blond boy wouldn't make eye contact with Kenny the entire walk back. Had he done something? "Hey Leo..?" He asked after closing the attic door, Butters sat on the bed and forced a smile up at Kenny. "Yeah?"

Kenny didn't like that smile, it almost hurt to see it on Butters face. "What's up? You've seem really down ever since Karen mentioned something about make up." Butters shook his head, his pale face betraying him and sporting its delicious red hue. "I'm... It's nothing Ken." Did Butters just... lie to him? Kenny frowned and stood before Butters, "It's not nothing, c'mon. Butters. It's me. Kenny. I'm not gonna judge." Butters nibbled at his bottom lip, shaking his head. "Geez Kenny... I'd love to tell you but it's something... very personal." Kenny folded his arm, "And I already told you I'm not gonna give two shits whatever it is." 

Butters looked away, he seemed very defensive and honestly Kenny just wanted to hurry it up, whatever was bothering Butters he wanted to just fix it. Humans were so damn sensitive. "...Promise not to laugh?" Kenny nodded, crossing his heart. "You can kick me in the balls and throw me out into the snow if I do sweetheart." Butters nodded slowly and walked over to his drawers, he crouched down to the bottom drawer and pulled out a small bag. He sat back down on the bed and opened it up, a bunch of materials laid inside what Kenny recognized as beauty tools for human woman. "I... I like to wear make up." Butters pulled out his phone and showed Kenny a photo of him in impressive drag make up. He looked gorgeous and Kenny had never been so turned on. "It's embarrassing... a boy shouldn't be like this!" Butters sniffed and Kenny sat down beside him, fuck was he crying? Think Kenny think, what the hell can you do to make him smile? 

"...I think you look amazing.." He said softly, taking Butters face and making him face him. Crystal tears welled up in those beautiful irises of Leopold's, his eyes looked up into Kenny's and he sniffed. "Really..?" Kenny nodded instantly, "Hell yeah. You're really good at that stuff, I'm impressed." He offered a smile to him, "You're better than those girls at the halloween store, they all look like trash compared to your talent." Butters blushed and turned his head away from Kenny. "You shouldn't call other people trash..." 

Kenny rolled his eyes and gabbed Butters face, looking at him with a 'matter of fact' expression. "I'll call them whatever I want if it makes you feel better." Butters looked at Kenny surprised, blushing deeply upon realizing how close they were. "I appreciate that Ken but... um.." "No buts, Butters I'm serious... You're beautiful inside and out, I've barely known you like four days and I will not let you be embarrassed by yourself. There's no need for it." Butters eyes trailed down to the floor, "Ken... that's real sweet of you but... you don't know me that well." 

The arch angel tilted his head, "Butters there's nothing wrong with you.." The human pushed Kenny's hand off his face, looking at him with a guilty expression. "You say that but you don't know me Ken.." Kenny took Butters' hands, looking at him almost desperately, "Then tell me. I'll understand, there's nothing you could do that I would take back what I said. Butters please..." Butters' eyes weld up again, he pulled away from Kenny's grasp and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ken, but no. I can't. It's my fate to bare." 

Kenny rose a brow, not understanding. "What do you mean  _your_ fate? Butters you aren't making sense." Butters shook his head, he couldn't bear to lie to this boy anymore than he already had. "Kenny I'm  _marked_." 

"What..?" 

Butters pulled up his shirt, not knowing it Kenny could ever understand his situation, there where his heart resided was a pentagram etched into his skin. 

Kenny's eyes widened, his angel, his sweet miracle on earth was marked by some ungrateful demon. "A-A mark is a demon's doing.. I owe them my soul an-and in return they-" "I know what a fucking mark is Leo." 

"You... You do?" His breath hitched in surprise, looking up at Kenny as his shirt flew back down to cover him. "How..?" 

"Because I'm a fallen... and you're supposed to be  _mine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was waaaay better written out. Strange. Anywho! Hope you like that cliff hanger but to be honest I'm on a writing binge and I think I'll end up updating very very soon. You're welcome, leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this!


	3. Tell Me Your Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters reveals some shocking information about who marked him and why; Craig and Tweek try to figure out the best course of action to take on halloween night.

"What... What do you mean yours..?" He asked softly, the tension in the small room was becoming suffocating. Butters could barely breath underneath the glare that was Kenny's wrath. The arch angel didn't respond, his fists clinging to his sides. That fat bastard, this was his doing wasn't it? The only one's who knew of Butters were Kyle... and Eric. Eric was so fucking dead. "Ken... please say something..." Fearful tears dribbled down his angel's eyes, Butters bit at his own nails and the anxiety he felt was pounding in his chest. 

Kenny looked at Butters, the friendly smile and seductive glint about him had vanished. Kenny illuminated with rage. "What did you ask of that asshat?" Butters stepped back at the look Kenny was giving him. The anger that was meant to be directed at Eric was being misunderstood to Butters. Kenny did hate him after all... "I-I... I asked him... if he could... make me happy." He confessed with a small sniff. "I... I didn't have a very nice life Ken... My parents were awfully mean and- and... nobody wanted to be my friend... and then one day when I did something terrible... he came to me. And asked me if I wanted to be happy..." 

* * *

 The loud slam of his bedroom door sent Leopold into a panic, his father stood at the closed door. Arms crossed and a disapproving glare just for Butters. "You went out again didn't you?" Leopold shook his head desperately, "N-no sir, I could never get out of the house without you knowing. I'm not that smart..." His father sneered, "Damn right you aren't. But I know you got out because I am always one step ahead of you." He smirked, he pulled out his phone and thrusted it to his son. A video of Leopold climbing out the window with a rope made from bed sheets. "Care to explain?" 

Butters' breath hitched in fear, he had been caught. He really did it now... "I-I..." He looked up at his father only for his face to be forced to the ground, a hard throb from his cheek arose. "Don't lie to me Leopold." His father rose his hand up, to slap his son once more. "Where did you go?" Another smack was met with flesh and tears were pouring out of Butters eyes. "I-I went to church! Honest sir!" He whimpered helplessly and it was the truth. But his father seemed unconvinced, "Church? Don't make me laugh. You went out to get fucked didn't you?" He spat and Butters yelped when his hair was pulled up by its roots, his father's grip tightening. "Well?!" "No! I went to church! I swear it!" He began to beg, holding his hands up defensively, "Please sir, I would never go out and do such things! I'm much too ugly and scrawny to ever even get a second glance from anyone!" 

His hair was let go and Butters was roughly thrown onto the floor, his father glaring down at him. "Damn right you are." He scowled and he pulled off his belt, folding it to reveal the buckle at the end. "Take off your shirt. Now." Butters shook and his eyes continued to pour with mercy. "P-please no... it hurts too much..." But regardless, Butters pulled off his shirt because at the end of it his father would have his way. "I know it does, which is why I have to do this. You need to learn Butters. You need to learn what a useless waste of space you are." 

 

When his father had finished with him, welts covered his back and blood ran down the black and blue skin. He was curled up on the carpeted floor, his breathing uneven and his eyes swollen from the crying. Butters reached up to his neck, clutching the silver cross, muttering prayers and pleads. But as usual, nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. Nothing ever fucking changed. Day after day he was abused and unloved by either of his parents. His father beat him mercilessly and his mother did nothing but allow it to happen. 

Leopold had had enough. 

In the dark of the night, at the ripe time of 2 in the morning, Leopold slipped out of his room. Shirtless as his wounds were exposed to the open air, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the longest knife he could find. It was a long 7 inch knife, its jagged blade was used to cut steaks. He stalked toward his parents room in an anger fueled daze, the knife clenched at his side. His small frame made no noise as he stepped into the room, his foot steps stalking toward the bed where his monsters laid sleeping soundly. There laid his father, his face sent a wave of fear in the boy's system, and for a moment Butters couldn't bring himself to do it. Could he really kill his father? The man who raised him, who tried to do his best to care for him, the one who drove him to school, the one who- 

"The one who fucking beat you." A voice whispered into Butters' ears, his eyes were clouded with rage as he rose the knife above his head. The voice continued, a voice that wasn't his own. "The one who kept dragging on and  _on_ about how useless you were." It chuckled, "Who's useless now old man?" 

The knife came down swiftly. Stab after stab, the knife cut his father up like a piece of unsavory meat. It was a massacre. It was... liberating. His couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, a sweet innocent giggle that filled the room. He stared down at his mother next, his sweet laughter awaking her and she screamed blood murder. Her son, so sweet and lively stared down at her with the blood of her husband splattered across his face. "The monsters are gone mommy~" He squealed at her, his sweet smile still tracing his face. "And yet! You're still here..." He hummed, twirling the knife and reached down, thrusting his mothers face toward her dead husband's unrecognizable face. "Look at him! Look at him, he's finally as useless as he said I was!" His mother began to sob and beg, for who knows what. But Leopold wasn't done. "Oh mommy... all you've done is watch and stayed quiet. So for once, you'll be one getting into the worst trouble of all." He smiled sweetly, turning the knife on himself. Striking himself in the heart, the knife pressed deep into him. He spurt up blood and fell back, his head hitting the floor as his mother ran out of the room to do what, he didn't know. 

And that's when it happened. The voice who had cheered him on returned, "Framing your bitch mother for double murder... smart. I'm actually impressed." Butters coughed and felt very cold, blood leaked onto the floor and his vision was flickering. In and out of reality. "But not enough for me. Tell me Butters, what is your most selfish desire?" Butters looked up, a chubby teenager looked down on him, his eyes were two different tones. One brown and another blue. "My... my what?" He wheezed, staring at the strange boy who rolled his eyes. "What do you want most in this pitiful existence of yours?" Butters laughed, coughing up more blood. So much pain... so much blood... So fucking cold... "To be happy. All I ever wanted to be happy..." Crystal tears dribbled down his face, "I prayed every day to God... I asked him to make things better. And he didn't..." 

"Yeah he doesn't exactly care much for you humans." The boy said apathetically, "But I for one... am very interested in giving you what you want." He smirked at the boy below him. "You're very... useful to me. Aside from your soul, you need to agree to something, yeah?" Butters didn't quite understand what exactly was happening. Soul..?  Sure... he'd give up anything to be happy. "What's that?" The teenager smirked at the dying boy below him, "Belong to me. Mind, body, and soul." 

Belong to someone? Anyone was better than his father... "Sure." He wheezed, his eyes slowly closing. "I'm... I'm yours-" He was cut off by a kiss being placed on his lips. It was heated and passionate and loving and- 

* * *

 

"-and everything I thought I could ever want.." Butters whimpered, his fingers dug into his palms. "I didn't mean to make a contract... I wanted to just be happy. I deserve that!" 

Kenny stared at this tainted angel in complete shock. Butters wasn't supposed to be here, wasn't even supposed to go to heaven. He had committed the ultimate sin and now... his soul would never rest because of that fucking fat ass hybrid. "...are you happy..?" 

Butters blinked, looking up at Kenny in his own surprise. "..yes.. I've never been happier. My father is dead... my mother is away in prison for his death and my attempted murder... and Eric is real good to me..." He said softly and it was Kenny's turn to well up with tears, he blinked them away and turned his face from Butters. "That fucking fat ass will never stop torturing me.." Kenny whispered and Butters slowly walked over, his hand reached up to touch Kenny's face. "Ken I-" His hand was slapped away, the arch angel glared down at Butters and the boy blinked. "Don't fucking touch me... I gave up my everything for you and now..." Kenny let out a dry laugh, "And now I've lost..." 

Butters didn't understand, but he knew he hurt. He hated feeling like he hurt Kenny, even though he didn't understand why. He didn't know a lot of things. But one thing was for certain, his mark was burning like hell. 

"You called honey~?" 

_Oh shit._

 

Currently, while THAT shit storm up stairs was going down, Tweek and Craig were plaining a hunt together. It was one of Tweek's favorite past times because it meant he was alone with Craig without anyone else. Through out the years, the imp and hunter became close, almost too close but then again there never really were any boundaries for the pair considering their strange situation. 

As Tweek leaned against his hands, his face rested on his knuckles, he stared at Craig through his sunglasses with a relaxed smile. He listened to the other ramble about how exactly they should ready themselves for halloween that was in jus a few days. When all hell, quite literally, broke out. Craig stared at the battle plan on the small coffee table in the middle of his room. He sighed some, the smallest hint of worry that only Tweek could read. "Craig... it'll be fine. We do this every year, we got this." Tweek offered him a smile and Craig rose a brow at the other. "..are you trying to get  _me_ to calm down?" 

Tweek blinked and laughed, "Yeah I guess I am..." Oh how the script flipped, when Tweek was just starting to hunt he was always a mess. Panic attacks and twitching for hours, Craig always needed to calm the poor imp down and now... after 6 years of hunting Tweek really was growing either more confident or used to the weekly bloodshed. 

Craig rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm fine Tweek, really I am. I'm just trying to prepare for the worst of it now that there's an arch angel in our mix.." Tweek nodded some, patting the seat beside him on the floor for Craig. "I know but only one of us can bare to freak out." He teased and Craig flipped him the bird, though he did take a seat beside the imp. 

Tweek allowed Craig to lean his head against him, his milky hand reached up to roam into those rave haired locks, fingers combing through it. "You still need to get Butters away from that guy..." Craig said softly, his muscles relaxing against the imp's body that was surprisingly able to support him. "You told me this just yesterday, I was planning to do it after we over the plans." He hummed, looking over Craig's face who's eyes were closed. The imp looked over the hunters features, he really had matured so quickly... 

"Yeah well, just reminding you. If we have a fighting chance I gotta make those calls." Strong jaw and deep voice. 

"What sort of calls?" Dark skin and noir lashes that matched his soft locks. 

"I'm gonna call a few... people. You won't like it." Smooth lips and they tempted Tweek to steal a sinned kiss. 

Tweek was silent for a moment, he could take what he wanted right now. But he forced himself to ask his question instead, "Who?" Craig's eyes opened regardless, he sighed and stared up at the imp. "Let's just say they come in a trio..." "Craig no... please." The hunter sat up, looking at Tweek with an uneasy shrug. "I have to, they're extraordinary hunters." "They're dramatic as fuck! AND have their own weird shit going on!" Tweek twitched, clearly uneasy and Craig's mark itched, a small wave of anxiety filling him. With a mark that was as long as his, he could practically feel a silver of whatever Tweek was feeling. And vise versa. 

The hunter reached over, caressing Tweek's face, the soft touch soothed the other just slightly and he looked at Craig with those deep crimson eyes hidden by glasses. "Craig we can handle this ourselves." Craig pulled off the glasses, setting them on the table beside them, "Tweek... you know we can't this time." The imp began to over think, Craig could feel his uneasy like a fresh wave of the ocean at his feet, "B-but... fuck! What about them? We'll have way too many scents in one town! It's like a beacon of 'come and fucking get us'! Oh SHIT what if our lord finds us? He'll definitely want Kenny and if we have  _them_ with us he'll want them too!" Tweek was on the brink of a full on anxiety attack, he shook and twitched. His finger nails dragging across his skin dangerously. Craig had no choice, even if Tweek did heal easily Craig didn't like the idea of cleaning up his floor of black ooze. 

"Tweek enough." He huffed and grabbed the imp's arms, forcing them apart and looking at the shaking teenager. "We're going to be fine, we haven't died yet and I doubt Damien is gonna want to deal with you. He's Kenny's problem. Okay?" Tweek looked at Craig, eyes wide when he heard the name of his lord uttered from a human. "But Craig-" "I said okay?" The human scowled, looking at Tweek defiant to all the imp's insecurities. Tweek looked at that glare, his heart slowed and he nodded finally. "...okay..." 

Craig let go of Tweek's arms, pulling the imp into a hug since the gesture always seemed to calm him down. Tweek returned the body chocking, his head nuzzling into the hunter's neck. He sighed softly, relaxing and the anxiousness Craig felt from Tweek faltered away. "Better?" The imp nodded, but didn't pull away from the comforting hug. He breathed in Craig's scent, so familiar to him and yet always like a new experience. Craig's hand, that had rested against the imp's back, began to rub it with nothing else to do. The imp appreciated the gestured, sighing softly and looked up at Craig. The hunter stared right back at him with a small smile on his own face. Tweek blushed lightly, opening his mouth to send a remark Craig's way when there was a loud crash from the attic room. The pair both stared up at the ceiling and got onto their feet. 

"Kenny?" Craig asked and Tweek shook his head instantly, "He would never..." He put on his glasses and Craig grabbed his blessed knife from the table. They made their way out of the room and up the attic door that was now open. Tweek stood midway down the hallway, his nose filling up with a foul scent causing him to stagger, he gagged and covered his nose desperately. Craig looked back at Tweek, "Tweek what's wrong?" He was at the imp's side in seconds, holding him up with Tweek being unable to breath properly. He gasped for clean air but it never came, "H-hybrid..!" He chocked out and Craig looked over at the attic room, three voices yelling and more crashing came from it. 

"Just try to hold out Tweek, I need you up there." Tweek groaned and nodded, forcing himself to contain his humanoid form and breath in the disgusting scent of hybrid. The clashing scent of sour and savory was filling his nose but he had to press on, his contract wouldn't allow him to do anything else. He pressed on with Craig, the fetid smell making him visibly ill. 

Once inside the attic room, the pair looked over the mess that was Butters room. The bed was overthrown, the drawers were pulled out, the wall was scorched black from some invisible fire. Butters were sobbing and pleading from the corner of the room, while the two teenage boys were fighting it out. Kenny was in a headlock from a heavy set boy, his eyes were blue and brown, his back held two beautiful angelic wings and under those were two mangled dragon wings. Murderous intent was glittering in his eyes and he chuckled mockingly to the fallen angel. "Not so strong without your powers huh Kenny?" He smirked and the fallen gurgled out a stream of curses. His arms continuously jabbed back into the other teenager, elbows digging into the hybrid's body but the guy never gave in. It was like he didn't even feel it. 

Craig pulled out his knife and at that gesture the hybrid's eyes snapped over to the controversial pairing. "Well if it isn't the faggots of the century." He smirked and Tweek scowled, flashing his claws at the hybrid. "Let him go." His humanoid form slowly flickering in and out, his wings were growing from his back and his clothes began to tear from the changing form. 

Butters gasped softly from the corner of the room, eyes wide and they darted from Tweek to Craig. What the H E double hockey sticks was going on?

The hybrid chuckled, letting go of Kenny. His entertainment found somewhere else. "Make me imp." He smirked and Craig put a hand in front of Tweek, warning him with his eyes not to engage. "Why are you here?" He asked instead, on the defense for now. The hybrid rolled his eyes, the smirk falling from his face. Humans were soooo fucking boring if all they did was talk. Now fighting, that was interesting. "Defending my contract asshole, what does it look like?" The pair exchanged glances, confused. "Contract..?" 

Kenny came behind the hybrid with a drawer from the dresser, he jumped and decked it right on the back of the hybrid's head. He winced slightly and growled, turning to face the panting archangel, "Dammit Kenny that actually fucking stung!" Kenny growled right back, taking the now broken dresser drawer and held it up to fight. The hybrid smirked at the stance, holding his hands up and light flickered around them, a single weapon materialized in his hand. A large golden hammer with black inscriptions around its hilt illuminated with raw essence. Tweek's eyes widened, where the hell did that hybrid get a cursed weapon? 

Kenny's eyes widened at the weapon, he bared his teeth and held up the wood in his hands. They were useless to any blow by that hammer but what else could Kenny do? He didn't have his sword or the powers of arch. He was as good as dead. "Come at me  _pussy_." He spat at the hybrid and the heavy set teenager smirked wildly, he ran toward the fallen, raising the hammer over Kenny's head to strike down and- 

"Stop it!" How, Tweek didn't know but in an instant Butters was right in front of Kenny, hands held up to protect the fallen behind him. The hammer was just centimeters from Butter's face. The hybrid's crazed smile faded and he pulled the hammer away from his contract. "Butters what hell?" He frowned and the poor crying boy slapped the hybrid right in the face. "No! You- I told you both to stop! You know how I feel about fighting Eric!" He sniffed, while Eric stared at the boy in shock that yes he had actually _slapped_ him. Butters turned to face Kenny, slapping him too. "And you! I cant even... I don't- Where to begin?! I don't belong to anyone but Eric! I bring you here because I wanted to help you! And now you're just- Blaming me for all that's happened to you!? When I don't even know what's going on?! And- and TWEEK IS A DEMON?!" Butters pointed at the now original formed imp. "..imp actually." Tweek said softly and Butters was about to throw his own hands, "Whatever! Excuse my language but what the  _FUCK_?!" He huffed, pulling at his head unable to understand what was even going on. 

Kenny blinked at the boy before him, he reached out to comfort him because dammit that was the love of his fucking life right there but his hand was slapped away from him and those beautiful eyes glared at him. "Don't touch me. I.. I need space. From  _all_ of you!" He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room. "Leo please!" Kenny called after him and Eric watched his contract go. Fully respecting his wishes. "Shut up Kenny. You don't want to test him." He glowered and the archangel glared at the hybrid, "You're a fucking hypocrite fatass!" He started to go after the teenager but Craig stopped him. 

"Craig you do not want to fuck with me right now." Kenny scowled and Tweek glared at him from behind his contract. "Neither do you." 

Craig shook his head, rubbing his head and looked at the two. "We need to talk.  _Now._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets, though I have a feeling this fic a bit too fast paced? Maybe? Let me know so i can take note for my next fic. Anywho, god damn everything is happening and we aren't even at the climax of the story! Stay tuned in, leave a comment or a kudos! Thanks for reading ;D


	4. Complex Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig finally gets that talk he wanted.

The room was still completely wrecked, but that wasn't the focus right now. The four teenagers sat down in a circle since it was the easiest to speak to all of them at once. Duh. Craig had a rough time trying to shut the hybrid and archangel up from their constant arguing that it took Tweek kicking them both where the sun doesn't shine to shut them up. "Okay." Craig huffed, finally when the room was quite and all he could tolerate was the glaring of the two. "What the fuck is a hybrid doing with Butters." 

Eric smirked, "Fucking him." This earned a glare from Kenny and fist raising to start yet ANOTHER fight but Tweek quickly flashed his claws. Kenny quit it and Craig rolled his eyes. "I mean it Eric." The hybrid hummed softly, his form shifted to turn human. His wings were gone and his clothes had fixed the holes that his wings had left. "He's my contract." 

Tweek blinked confused, "What..? Butters would never-" 

"It's true." Kenny scowled, folding his arms. "Told me himself. He killed his parents and this asshat cut him a deal." 

"Hey, it's my story." Eric huffed and smirked at the glare Kenny gave him. "I told him for an exchange of giving him a second chance and a chance to live happily, he would give everything to me. Mind, body, and soul." He shrugged and Craig rose a brow. "The fuck does that mean?" 

Eric muffled a snicker and Tweek nudged Craig with a small shake of his head. "Craig... Butters won't be able go to heaven or hell. Our contact is only the soul, I can choose to devour it and you'd never exist again or send you to hell with me. It's a normal contract." He said softly, "But taking the mind, body, and soul... Butters won't be able to truly die unless Eric deemed it so. Think of it as... an endless cycle. You die and then wake up like it was some bad dream..." 

Kenny clenched his fists, glaring at Eric with a murderous glare. "You've damned my miracle to madness." Eric shrugged some, "I've blessed him to live plentiful and as long as he deemed to be happy." 

Craig shook his head, "That's... a lot. But that doesn't explain why Kenny is so pissed off." Eric rose a brow at the hunter, "Jesus, you're so fucking slow." 

"Eric..." Tweek warned, his own form turning human once more save for his eyes. 

"Butters is my soulmate. My miracle." Kenny confessed, his fists unclenching and his shoulders sagging down. He looked utterly defeated. "We've always been for as long as I can remember..."

* * *

"Ken!~" His angel's giggle burst out and Kenny continued to pepper the human with loving kisses. "Yes darling~?" He purred with a sweet smile, his lips planting love with each touch. "It tickles!" Leopold giggled, wiggling in Kenny's grasp. Feathers brushed against Butters naked body, four beautiful wings that were sprouted from Kenny's back closed the pair in a loving embrace. "

Kenny pulled his lips away from Butters smiling face, "I love you so much sweetheart..." He whispered, looking the boy. "You're my everything.." "Awe Ken... you're my everything too!" Kenny shook his head, holding Butters hands with a sweet smile, "No baby you don't understand... You're my everything. I'd give up everything just to be with you..." He whispered, kissing Butters hand. "I'd give up my wings for you, I'd renounce my title and become a fallen just got you.. I'd fight teeth and nail just to spend lifetimes with you..." 

The human flushed at the confession, his eyes weld up in awe and disbelief. "You... you can't mean that Ken... Heaven is your home! You love to fight!" He said and Kenny chuckled, shaking his head and pressing his forehead against Butters' own. "You're wrong. I love you more than any battle and victory. You're my home... I would rather spend one lifetime with you than have to leave your side again for battle.." 

Butters shook his head, smiling sadly, "That's awful selfish of you Ken... you'll spend one life with me but I'll be stuck living over and over without you." Kenny blushed and laughed. "Then I'll make you a deal sweetheart..." He flexed out his wings. Showing off each of them. "For every wing I renounce I'll make a promise." Butters caressed the beautiful wings and nodded slowly. "okay." 

Kenny fluttered the top right one, "I promise to be born again just like you, we won't have a problem finding each other." He chuckled, looking over Butters, "Because I don't think I could ever live without you." He mused and Butters kissed Kenny sweetly. "Awe shucks Ken... you're making me blush!" 

He then fluttered the two left wing, "I promise to always be there to make you happy, I'll never be the cause of putting a frown on that beautiful face of yours and you'll never have to feel alone again..." He whispered and Butters smiled softly, his eyes full of love for this arch angel. 

Kenny fluttered the last two wings. "I promise to always fight for you, no matter what. Even if you want me to leave I won't. I'll keep fighting until God and Satan himself have to tear me limb from limb. I promise to always love you no matter what. Nothing you could ever do will stop me from loving you." 

Butters was crying now, he couldn't help it. This angel from above, this wonderful being from the heavens was giving everything up for him. Butters sniffed and clung to Kenny close. "I can't believe you'd do this just for me..." "Baby I'd take on Damien just to make you smile." 

Butters pulled Kenny into a desperate kiss, the arch angel relaxed into the kiss and held his miracle close. The warm of his lips left him and when Kenny opened his eyes, he was no longer on Butters soft bed. He was on the floor of his own room, he had been called back to heaven. He scowled and strode to his window, staring out to the edge of heaven's gate. He would renounce himself, he would be with his miracle on earth. If Butters couldn't be here, then Kenny would go down there. 

* * *

 

Craig's mouth was slacked open, "You.. you  _renounced_ yourself?" Kenny nodded solemnly. "Yes, and I'd do it again." He scowled, looking at his lap. "I never did get to live a life with Leo... We were waiting for the perfect life time to do it.. and with the battle raging on with Heaven and Hell I didn't get to slip away from the battle as much as I could before. I just wanted to be with him.... until this asshat took him from me." Kenny hissed and Eric held up his hands. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! You sent me to check up on him!" 

"Check on him! Not fucking make a contract with him!" 

"I thought he was gonna die Kenny!" 

"Oh  _fuck off_! You and Kyle KNEW that Butters was a born again! You fucking  _knew_ he was going to be okay!"  

Tweek looked at the two, then at Craig. Fuck this was a mess. "Why did you do it Eric?" He asked, looking at the hybrid who's expression turned dark. "...Kenny sent Kyle away from me."

Craig rose a brow, "And Kyle is...?" 

"My soulmate." 

* * *

 

"Oh fuck off asshole!" 

"Make me fuck face!" 

There they went again, their cold and heartless glares thrown across the room. The punches and insults thrown every which way. They were far from loving, far from anything soulmates were meant to be. But there they were, using the term soulmates in vain. People constantly search for answers, why? What caused them to make such a soul binding mating ritual, only for them to seem so angry and miserable? 

The two were in the armory together, Kyle was stationed in their and Eric wasn't much for following the rules. He liked to irk the red head and constantly went out of his way to make the angel miserable. "Cartman I swear to fuck I'm going to shove this weapon so far up your ass it'll come out of your own mouth!" The hybrid smirked, snickering and rolling his eyes. "Oh I'm SO scared!~" 

Kyle continued to look over the weapons, making sure they were ready for battle. He ignored Cartman's attempts to get his attention until the hybrid pressed himself against Kyle's back, he shivered at the feeling of sin that harbored below Cartman's equator. "Eric..." Kyle warned but the hybrid simply moved his hips against the angel's bottom. "Yes~?" He purred into Kyle's ear and the angel elbowed him the face. "Fuck off." 

The hybrid stepped back, chuckling and snapped his nose back into place. "Fuck fine, you're getting boring anyway." He walked to the door, shooting Kenny who dashed inside a curious look but otherwise kept going. When the hybrid left, Kenny grabbed Kyle's shoulders and shook him. "How do i renounce myself?" 

Kyle's eyes widened in shook at the question but one look at Kenny's desperate face proved he wasn't fucking with him. "Wait excuse me? Kenny calm down, you just got back from middle ground. You aren't thinking clearly.." 

But the arch angel wouldn't listen, "Kyle, you don't understand what I'm going through!" He pulled away from his friend, looking at him with a love sick expression. "I can't be apart from Leo anymore! I need to be a born again like him! Fuck this place and fuck this war!" He smiled stupidly, "I want to live my life as a mortal. I want to be with him for eternity... your soulmate is here. Mine is down on earth..." He put his hands together, dropping to his knees in front of Kyle. "please help me!" 

Kyle's eyes widened at the desperate arch angel below him, "I-I..." He sighed softly, shaking his head and rubbing his temple. "okay first, get up. It makes me uneasy seeing you beg like that..." Kenny did as told, getting up and looking at Kyle hopefully. "so you'll help me?" The angel grumbled softly, "Fuck fine... and don't compare you and Leo to  _me and Cartman._ " He frowned, Kenny tilted his head. "But your soulmates, even though you guys fight all the fucking time I'm sure you're devoted to one another like us." 

The redheaded angel looked at Kenny uneasy, "...wrong again..." He rubbed his temple again, shaking his head. "Fuck, what I wouldn't do to just get  _away_ from him." He muttered and Kenny perked up. "Become a guardian." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm serious Kyle!" Kenny grinned, "You're smart enough to get assigned a human and I'm pretty damn sure it'll give Cartman enough time to think." Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, funny. Him? Thinking?" Kenny laughed along and Kyle shook his head. "I'll think about it.." 

The hybrid who waited outside the door frowned, his fist curling in annoyance. Kyle would never leave him, he wouldn't. No one would deliberately leave their soulmate. Kenny was just spewing shit.

* * *

 

"And then, when I forgot about that conversation and left to go find out information in Hell, that fucker left. Without a fucking word." Cartman glared at Kenny and the fallen stared at Eric with wide eyes. "You think you're the only one hurting? You started this asshole. I haven't been able to find Kyle since he left. And that was 18 years ago." 

Kenny was silent, his stare leaving Cartman's eyes and he let out a small laugh. "All... All I want was to be with my miracle." 

"Well maybe if you had kept your nose outta other people's business-!" 

"Oh  _shut the fuck up_ you hypocrite!" 

"Shut up both of you!" Craig scowled and Tweek set a hand on Craig's thigh. "Craig..?" 

"I know where he is." 

The two looked at the hunter, Eric perked up, " _You_ know where Kyle is?" Kenny rose a brow, "How?" 

Tweek tilted his head at Craig until it clicked. He groaned softly, "He's the same guy..?" Craig nodded, "Positive." Eric grit his teeth, "where the fuck is that asshole?" Craig looked at Eric, not knowing how to break it to him. "...He's a guardian angel, to a fellow hunter named Stan Marsh. But they're... in a sense dating?" 

Eric clenched his fists, "I'll fucking kill him." 

Kenny rolled his eyes, "You can't kill Kyle's human." 

"Who said anything about killing the shitty human?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wow so much is happening with the pasts coming to light! And Halloween is approaching our little gays with each second they waste. Damien is on his way and he wants archangel blood.


	5. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to think of a plan to stop the ragnorok like Halloween.

He shivered from the harsh winds of the October air, he wiped his eyes and couldn't find it in him to understand what the heck just happened in his own room. Kenny and Eric fought over... something? And Tweek was actually an imp... and Butters belonged to Kenny? That couldn't be true! He only met him four days ago, how could he belong to someone who he had no history with... 

The poor human boy had reborn again, with no memories of Kenny from his past life. He had forgotten the broken promises and forgotten his curse to live over and over again. Without his memories, Butters knew only what was told to him. Without his soulmate to kiss him, implanting memories through love, Butters was... lost. He didn't understand like he used to. As the human boy walked along the ever growing darker street, he failed to notice someone striding behind. 

"Excuse me." quipped an accent and Butters turned, facing the blond with a sweet smile on his face. "I'm dreadfully sorry to bother but... you seem to have peeked my lover's interest. So sorry for this." A blinding light illuminated from the blond stranger and Butters fell to the floor. 

...

This night could not have been more awkward. After Craig put in his call, hours later the trio that Tweek had dreaded arrived. And it seemed so did they. The trio stood in the empty church, looking uncomfortable and honestly Stan just wanted to leave Eric's murderous glare. Everyone was silent, Craig couldn't believe this was the team he had gotten stuck with to fight off the demon lord. They all were dealing with their own bullshit and could careless about the ever impending doom that would befall this damned town. "Can you all just get over yourselves for one night?" Craig scowled and Tweek set a hand on Craig's shoulder. He appreciated the gesture but continued to glare at the self serving bastards he was stuck with. 

"I don't know." Eric growled, glaring at his soulmate and human, "Can Kyle get enough of human cock?" 

"Oh  _very_ mature fatass." Kyle glowered, his green eyes were piercing with hatred for the hybrid before him. The human set a hand in front of Kyle, looking between the two. "Hey hey... let's just calm down-" "Fuck off this doesn't concern you." Eric spat and the woman in pink glared at Eric in disgust. "Do not talk to him like that. Quit your whining." She scowled and showed off her vampire fangs to him. 

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm  _so_ scared of a vampire! Heads up  _sweetheart_ , you're nothing compared to the likes of me." On command his wings ripped through his shirt, showing off his impressive juxtaposed wings and her violet eyes widen in absolute horror. "You're... you're a monster." 

"Well isn't that the kettle calling the pot." He scoffed, putting his wings away and shirt fixing itself up once more. "Enough!" Kenny scowled, "Craig is right, as much as I hate to fucking say it. We need to think of a plan to fight off Damien!" Cartman rolled his eyes, "No no no,  _we_ don't have to do anything! You're the one who's putting everyone in danger! We get rid of you, problem solved!" 

"Wow, you haven't changed one bit." Kyle scowled, folding his arms and the hybrid gave a mocking bow, "Not at all fucker." 

Tweek rubbed his temple, "Does everyone need to be reminded that  _all_ of you are in danger? You're all very powerful, Damien will have no problem sniffing you out. Aren't you tired of running?" He asked completely baffled that they couldn't set aside their differences just this once. 

Wendy piped up, "Of course we are but... to work with something like  _him_... is honestly a challenge." She glared at Eric who winked, "Disgusting abomination." 

Craig shook his head, holding his head. "You know what, fuck. I'm sorry I thought this was every going to fucking work." 

"Apology accepted." "Eric shut the fuck up." Kenny scowled and Tweek bit his lip, "Craig-" The hunter didn't wait for Tweek to try to comfort him, he strode off flipping everyone in the house of God. Tweek groaned and ran off to talk to him. Damn humans... 

Kenny shook his head, rubbing his temple with a soft sigh. "Hey again Kyle. Been a while." 

Kyle shrugged, "Yes, it has... Where's Butters?" Eric smirked and Kenny glared at him. "Out." The guardian rose a brow, "What do you mean out..?"

"Oh boy do I have a story for you~" Eric purred and Kenny was so ready to throw hands in the house of God. 

 

"Craig wait! Please?" Tweek called after the hunter, jogging after him. Thank goodness for Tricia sleeping over at Karen's home tonight, this was going to be a looong night. The hunter kept walking, muttering curses and getting to his room, he almost slammed the door in Tweek's face and at this point the imp wasn't going to have it. "Craig Tucker!" He yelled and the hunter scowled, " _What?_ _!_ " Tweek slammed the door when he walked in, "Calm down.. I know it sucked out there but you can't let that get to you. You made a promise as a hunter, you can't just give up!" 

Craig rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, "And why the fuck would you care about that? I'll be dead and you'll have a whole town of free souls to pray on." He glared at Tweek and the imp stared right back. "Is... is that what you really think I want?" He asked softly, his fists clenched at his sides. "Craig, why the fuck do you think I never tried to kill you? If I wanted to get out of this contract I would've a long time ago!" 

The hunter frowned and rolled his eyes from the imp, "But that doesn't matter right now. We need to convince those assholes out there to suck it up and protect this town." Tweek insisted and Craig growled. "To  _hell_ with this town!" Tweek flinched at the scream and he looked at Craig with wide eyes. "What..?" 

"To Hell with this shitty town. It's full of nothing but fake ass people looking for forgiveness. They're sinners, each and everyone of them and yet they seek solitude in this God who clearly doesn't seem to give two shits about us!" He growled and Tweek stared at the unrecognizable hunter before him. "You... you don't mean that Craig... you're just upset." He walked over to the hunter, sitting beside him and setting a hand on his thigh. "You're just upset from those assholes... you love hunting... you've circled your whole life around it." He said, trying to reason with the angry hunter but Craig was just so pissed off. What was the point in fighting off the inevitable? 

"Craig..." Tweek said softly, leaning over to look at the hunter. Craig looked over at the imp, staring right into those red irises, he shook his head. "I'm just so tired of fighting and protecting Tweek... I haven't down it that long but I've killed more than I've saved.." Tweek pulled Craig close to him, holding the hunter in a tight embrace, trying to comfort him, "...I know Craig... which is why we have to stop Damien.. Then you can rest..." he whispered, Craig rested against Tweek's chest, he let out a shaky breath. Slowly relaxing at Tweek ran his fingers through his raven hair, it was comforting and for a moment Craig was relaxed. 

Tweek brushed a comforting kiss onto Craig's forehead, the hunter let out a small hum in thanks. In the quite room, things were still, until once again the assholes in the empty church began to fight. 

 

Cartman was pressed against the wall, laughing regardless as his windpipe was being crushed by the hand of his soulmate. "You  _fucked_ with Kenny's soulmate?!" Eric winked, raising a leg and knocking the wind out of Kyle. He tore from his grip and held his hands up in a fighting stance. "After  _you_ left! So maybe... you're the one to blame!" He smirked and Kyle growled, his hair that had been held back in a low ponytail now had a few curly strands framing his face. "Don't you fucking dare! What happened between you and I had  _nothing_ to do with Kenny!" Eric scoffed, "It had everything to do with Kenny! You took his fucking advice and  _left me_!" 

"Maybe I wouldn't have left if you weren't an insufferable prick!" Kyle shot back, his hand stretching out to his side and a staff materialized in his fingers. Cartman smirked, doing the same and his hammer was back. "Fancy new vibrator sweetheart~" "Shut the fuck up Cartman, we're having a serious conversation!" 

Stan stared at the two beginning to clash weapons, he stood beside Kenny and Wendy, "Conversation?! They're decking it out!" Kenny nodded, holding his ground when their weapons clashed sending a wave of energy across the church. "Mhm. This is them talking, you don't want to be around when they're really fighting." Wendy shook her head, "Absolutely horrible... This is beyond toxic.. no wonder Kyle didn't want to try anything..." 

Kenny rose a brow, "What?" 

"Well-" 

Kyle head butt Cartman and the hybrid swung his hammer to Kyle's open side, hitting him and the blast sent the guardian soaring through the church. His wings sprouted out from his back and they took the damage that would've been to his back. He groaned and stood up, his eyes glaring right at Cartman. Kenny paled and Cartman laughed, "Wow! You're rusty honey, this argument is as good as done." He smirked. Kyle slammed his staff down onto the marble ground, it echoed throughout the floor and Cartman jumped out of the way just in the nick of time when the floor below him caved in. "Dirty move~" He purred and Kyle smirked, the murderous glint that Cartman fell in love with exposed itself. "You never really leave me the option to play fairly." Kyle mused right back. 

Wendy scrunched her face up disgusted, "Oh my goodness they're getting  _off_ on this!" 

As Cartman was about to strike back when Craig came back out, holding up a rock with a pentagram craved into it. Cartman hissed and dropped the hammer, it fizzled into nothingness when it hit the ground. Even Kyle let go out his staff, feeling suddenly weak. He dropped to his knees, looking at Craig annoyed. "What the hell?" 

Tweek was beside the hunter, looking aye okay. Kenny held onto Stan, he groaned and held his head. "Put that damn thing away I didn't do anything!" Craig shrugged, continuing to come closer. The wings of the two fighters cowered back into their backs, "You're all going to fucking listen to me and we are all going to get along. Alright?" He glowered and Eric hissed out a, "Fuck you." But other than that they all nodded. The rock was set back into its handkerchief and Craig gave it back to Tweek. The imp swallowed it with a lick of his lips. 

Wendy tilted her head, "What was that?" Cartman walked over to Kyle, offering his hand to help him up but the guardian smacked the hand away. He got up himself but stood beside his soulmate. They could tolerate each other, for now. Kenny stood right back up, shaking his head and glaring at Tweek. "An imp's pearl." 

Tweek looked at them apologetically, "It basically just makes angels weak around it... we can't produce that many at a time. Like a normal clam in the ocean. But when we can, we keep them stored in our bodies till they're needed." He explained and she nodded slowly. "Too bad that wouldn't work against Damien..." 

Craig blinked some, "Not it wouldn't... but it would work against someone he cares about.." He turned to Tweek and the imp shook his head. "Oh no no! We can't do that!" 

"Craig that's a very stupid idea... but a smart move.." Kyle hummed, rubbing his chin curiously. "What are you guys on about?" Stan huffed, he wasn't as well versed in the demon and angel universe like most of them were. "Damien is the demon's lord. He has a weakness who's most vulnerable during the few days leading up to Halloween. His name is Pip and he's an archangel..." Kenny explained, the plan clicking in his head. "Damien and Pip are... lovers. I wouldn't call them soulmates since that's not even possible... but Pip always comes down to middle ground a few days before Halloween to do some of Damien's early bidding. If we can find him... we might actually have a bargaining chip to survive." 

Kyle tisked, shaking his head. "There's only one problem... Pip is practically undetectable with Damien's blessing..." 

"Um... guys?" Cartman piped up and Kyle waved a hand at him. "shut up Cartman I'm thinking..." 

Tweek hummed softly, "I mean... I could go down to the gates and ask if anyone's seen him?" He offered and Craig completely shut that down. "Hell no. You'll be taken and then we'll be down a player." 

"Guys." Cartman said again and Wendy piped up. "Oh! What about sending out the word about our plan?" 

Kenny shook his head, "No way! That's way too risky... Damien had ears everywhere. If anything he'll call Pip back to the gates and wait till Halloween." 

"Guys!" Cartman yelled, everyone glared at him. "What the fuck is it fatass? We're trying to think!" 

"Well this fatass knows where Pip is." He smirked and Craig's eyes widen. "What? Already? How?" He chuckled and tapped his heart, the contract that he had with Butters... "What the hell does that have to do with... oh fuck no." Kenny's eyes widen and he held his face, panting heavily. Cartman nodded, "Mhm... get it now Ken?" 

Kyle scowled, "What the fuck are you on about? Where is Pip?" 

"Pip is here. In this god forsaken town. And he has Butters." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time of reckoning is coming closer! Poor Butters can't get a damn break. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked this! Thanks for reading ;D


	6. A Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip and Butters bond over a twisted love story.

Butters held his head in his hand, his vision blurry and distorted. He wondered where he was, the softness below hinted a bed. But there was no way he was in his own room because the color on the wall in front of him was teal. A window near the bed he sat on... A closet not too far off... Butters blinked confused and got up from the bed as he took in his surroundings. An old desk laid a broken computer, deteriorating posters melted off the walls... The blond boy made his way to the door that laid before him, pulling on it roughly and his heart rate picking up fast. 

He couldn't be here. How was he here?! 

The door wouldn't budge no matter how hard the teenager tried to bash his way out of this god forsaken room. He kicked and slammed and scraped and... nothing. The door stayed shut much to his horror. Butters turned back to the room before him, sliding down the door with his back pressed against it. He shook, hugging his body horrified. The shadows from the window traced monsters on the walls, but Butters knew the real monsters laid inside the walls. Stuck in his childhood home clouded his mind with the disgusting sins he committed here. The teenager got up again, though his legs were practically jelly as he strode to the window. Once trying the locks and when they failed him, he slammed his fists against it. Of course, nothing happened. Frustrated, he then grabbed the chair sitting at the old desk and with what little strength he had, he rose the chair over his head and slammed it against the window. 

He was thrown across the room and his back was hit against the teal colored wall he resented, Butters choked out a groan and looked at the window still intact. Whatever force that was keeping him in the hellish room was really getting on his nerves. He glanced at his chest, he could call Eric for help- 

"I wouldn't hold my breath about that peculiar hybrid coming to save you." An accented voice piped up and Butters snapped his head up. Somehow, a blond slender teenage boy sat on his bed. His hair was long and gold spun, his eyes glittering with a baby blue hue, his long legs crossed over one another, and his milky hands settled into his lap. He wore tan khaki shorts and a crisp white button up shirt. But something about him made Butters wary and alert. Though maybe the teen appearing out of nowhere in a locked room was enough to convince Butters of the dangers. 

"Huh..?" Butters finally registered the question and pressed a hand to his heart, his mark able to be felt from his shirt. 

"Don't play coy mate." He mused, tapping his own chest where his heart should be. "Your contract. Don't bother with it, he won't get passed the barrier around this home." 

Butters looked at the blond before him, blinking and swallowing slowly. There went that plan... "Why am I here?" 

The teenager curiously looked the human over, "My love wishes to... exchange you for the fallen arch angel." He hummed softly to Butters, "He has a bone to pick with Kenny and I am simply aligning the pieces in his place." He smiled softly, a love sick sigh escaping him. 

"That's not very descriptive..." Butters frowned some and shook his head, "What's your name..?" He asked, hoping this time he'll get a clearer answer. 

The blond tilted his head, smiling kindly. "My name is Phillip. But only my lover calls me that. You may call me Pip." Butters nodded slowly, "Pip." He repeated, "What... are you?" 

Pip let out an amused giggle, sweet and washed over Butters like a calm breeze, "I'm an archangel mate." He got up and walked over to Butters, sitting beside him with a sweet smile tracing his face. "Unlike Kenny, I simply ran away from my home to be with my beloved." 

Butters tilted his head, though now a little more on edge and tenser than he had been before when Pip sat beside him, "Who is your... beloved?" He asked though honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. 

"You mean you don't know?" Pip was bewildered. Surely everyone knew about the whirlwind romance that was the archangel and demon lord who weren't meant to be... right? 

Butters shook his head, looking at Pip curiously. "No..." 

The archangel clapped his hands excitedly, "I'll fill you in then good chap! Oh what fun, to tell your own tale!~" 

* * *

Many lifetimes ago, there was an unhappy archangel in the mist of war. This war, that had been raging on long since the archangel had been created, was nothing more than a battle that danced beside death. Angels and demons slaughtered one another for sport, for victory. Along side the unhappy angel was their comrade Kenny, who was a decorated hero and the strongest out of their entire army. The two fought side by side, the splattering feeling of the acidic green burned against their skins but the pain was lost in their lethal dance. 

As Pip struck each enemy to the ground with his curved sword, with Kenny covering him with his gauntlets full of raw power, the demons around their sections of the land fell easily. Their panting breathes were the only things that was heard after their short battle concluded. Pip wiped his gore covered forehead, looking over at Kenny as the archangel gave his friend a thumbs up. "Nice work." 

"Right back at you mate."

They looked over the bodies and began to shift through the corpses pockets. "How long do you reckon the next wave of them will be?" Pip asked curiously as he pulled out a strange vial from one of the demon's pocket. Kenny shrugged, not finding anything useful as he looked back over at Pip. "Probably a few minutes... what's that?" He questioned, kneeling beside Pip and stared at the strange vial of gold. 

"I can't say... it almost looks like blood... but it's much too thick." He tilted his head curiously at the vial, Kenny took it from him and put it in his pocket. "I'll keep it safe." He hummed and then the ground began to shake. Pip stood up quickly, readying himself to fight and Kenny held up his fists. Along the horizon another wave of demons made their advance, for each archangel there were 100 demons making the total of the demon army running toward them 200. While powerful and unmatched, these two differently had their limits. 

Pip groaned softly, holding up his curved sword and chanted softly, the sword in his grasp illuminating a bright light and the demons that managed to reach them in record time slowed. Pip's blessed power was slowing down time around himself in a 5 mile radius, Kenny wasn't affected because his gauntlets made him immune to any kind of curse or power. They were the perfect tag a long team. Kenny smirked at Pip and advanced forward, fully knowing that Pip could handle a few lesser demons who were stupid enough to get caught in the accented archangel's trap. 

Pip slashed easily, the demon's unable to process the pain or death until their head rolled along the battle ground. With so much raw power illuminating from him, Pip knew he was reaching his limit. He might as well make the most of it. The archangel flapped his wings, shooting him up to the sky and dove down, his eyes flashing a bright hue and he gave into the bloodlust that he bathed in every moment of the battle. 

He stabbed, slashed, bite, ripped, shoved, punched.. everything on the battlefield was his only reason for living. It was familiar, all the carnage and all the pain that each demon's claw or bite sank into the teen. Pip screamed out, a new form of pain unbeknownst to him. His spine felt like it was bathing in fire, the pain shooting to every nerve in his body and his illuminated eyes slowly faded to it's natural blue color to see his pupils once more. 

Pip panted heavily, swinging his sword to defend himself from the demons trying to claw their way to him but because of the speed that affected them Pip had just enough time to defend himself. What was that pain that kept pressing against the bone between his wings? He didn't know, but it hurt like an absolute  _bitch_. The demon's around him smirked and a ways away he could see Kenny's orange hue fighting and unaware of his own struggle. 

He turned swiftly, his back arching in pain as if someone had ripped a cold knife from where the origin of his pain resided, but he would fight through it. His blue eyes locked on the one behind him, a smirk on that pale face of his and crimson eyes looking rather amused. He held a hand up, a single sharp talion like nail was coated in PIp's beautiful golden liquid. The archangel's grip tighten, his breathing hitched. No... it was not possible... 

"You... You aren't allowed to be on these grounds!" Pip's wings fluttered out in anger but the pain in his spine flared up again. He winced and arched his back prettily once again. 

The demon's smirk continued to trace his face, the slender man was clocked in black and pressed his bloodied finger against his lips. His tongue lapping along the liquid and the archangel let out and involuntary shiver. "I'm not?" He mocked and the demons that Pip's flickering time bomb held back began to get closer. They grabbed the archangel's body, holding his limbs out and sink their claws into his skin. The archangel groaned at the pain but continued to glare right up at the demon lord himself. 

"No one is trying to stop me." He smirked, licking his finger clean and strode over to the angel curiously. The remaining demons who didn't hold Pip back, which was about 30 or so since the arch angel had slain 70 percent of their portion, they made their way to Kenny who was being surrounded. He had no trouble tolerating pain or fight away his fatigue but the one thing Kenny couldn't do was be in two places at once. Pip was on his own... 

A clawed finger traced along Pip's jaw to his chin, those crimson eyes traced every detail of the tiresome fighter and he hummed. But with whatever balls the archangel had left he spat right into the demon lord's face. Instead of going into blind rage, he acted as if the spit on his face wasn't even there. Though he didn't seem to glare at Pip, the air around them tensed and the angel felt like he was suffocating. "Such beauty wasted on the battle field..." The tone was tracing feigned pity, he chuckled and Pip's eyes widened at the black fathered wings that sported from his back. 

The demon's lord was named Damien, the current general and soon to be ruler of hell. In order to be crowned he need an archangel's power, whether taken or given Damien did not care. He just needed one. All of heaven's arch angels were at risk and of course they were given the proper training to try and fight off the demon lord. But Pip was all tuckered out... his power flickering and soon about to give out. Not that mattered, his blessed power didn't seem to affect Damien in the slightest. 

"Looks like I have was I came for." He mused but mostly to himself, his eyes flickered over as if sensing something and the demon's that crowded Kenny were slain in an instant. Even though Pip could not see, he could feel the raw power illuminating from Kenny's gauntlets. He heard his partner pant heavily and Damien face did not look impressed. 

"Let him go or so help me, I'll rip you limb from limb." Kenny threatened and Damien rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." 

In an instant, with the simple tone of a snap, Pip's surroundings were changed and he was in down on his knees in an instant. The man before him smirked once more, his arrogance was traced all over his features and he pressed a foot against Pip's head. Pressing it closer against the ground and adding just enough pain to make Pip feel pain. "Welcome to my domain... Phillip~" 

* * *

 

Butters listened intently, nodding along and his eyes wide from the wild meeting. "And then what?" He asked, clearly interested and curious despite himself being held hostage just like Pip had been. 

Pip blushed at the attention his story was bringing forth from the human, he laughed sweetly and pressed a hand against his heart. "I... I fell in love." 

Instead of continuing the story, he simply sat beside Butters. Blushing and holding his face with a bright smile on his face. Naturally the human was completely confused. "In.. love? Oh no... Pip that's... wouldn't that be textbook stockholm syndrome? He beauty and the beast you!" The human gasped and Pip's bright smile faded in disgust. He glared harshly at Butters and his fingers curled into a fist, "You  _dare_ question my love for him? You're no better than the rest!" In his anger, his blue eyes glowered with it's hidden power underneath it's human persona. 

Butters quickly shook his head, feigning a smile. "Oh! No no no! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I'm sure you love him!" He took Pip's hands, pretending to actually agree that this was  _okay_ and Damien  _did not_ completely brain wash the arch angel. "Tell me more about you and him! I'd love to know!" He squeaked, "How sweet to you is he?" 

Somehow, bringing up Damien and how much he loved Pip was enough to calm the sleeping blood lusting fighter inside the archangel. A bright smile etched its way back to his lips and he nodded excitedly. "I'd love to!" 

 

Back at the church, with the clock striking midnight signifying that only two days left them time to save their town from Damien. "Who's... Pip?" Stan asked, obviously confused to why this guy was such a big deal. "Is he a demon or something?" Wendy looked at the ignorant human, taking his hand and soothed it. "Oh honey... no." 

Cartman snorted a laugh and Kyle elbowed him roughly. "He's an archangel Stan. Just like Kenny had been..." 

"and an archangel is...?" 

"Motherfucker, you  _really_ hit the jackpot with this guy huh Kyle?" Eric smirked and Kyle glared at him, he strode over to Stan to stand next to him. He couldn't bare to promise he wouldn't sock that hybrid in the face once more if he had to be next to him. "Think of heaven as a hierarchy. Starting from the bottom are born agains, then the blessed who are demigods, angels, archangels, and then our lord." 

"You forgot me fuckface!" 

"Eric shut your trap, you don't even classify as a part of heaven anymore." 

"And  _yet_ ~ I'm still around." He smirked and Kyle just wanted to slap it off him. 

"Anyway." Wendy interjected, looking at Stan who was shifting his gaze between Kyle and the hybrid. " Pip is a runaway archangel who's been brainwashed into loving the demon king Damien. You remember him?" The human hunter nodded, "Yeah of course. He's basically a second Satan." 

Eric rolled his eyes, "Can we get  _on_ with the education lesson?" 

Craig piped up, gritting through his teeth as he said, "I hate to agree but you guys can catch Stan up later with our history. We really need to figure out a way to get Butters away from Pip. We need to turn this hostage situation into our favor." 

Kenny had sank to ground a while ago after hearing the news about his beloved. "This is all my fault... If only I had my gauntlets or... or my fucking wings! Fuck... Leopold.." he groaned to himself, holding his head and forcing himself to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall out. He blinked, the thought clicking. "My gauntlets!" He stood up, "i have to find them!" 

Kyle rose a brow and Eric rolled his eyes, "News flash asshole, you don't have your wings. You aren't an arch anymore, you can't use them." Kyle held a hand up to Cartman, "Now wait just a moment... Nobody said anything about a fallen nothing being able to use their powers after their wings were taken." He pressed a hand to his chin, pondering the idea. "It's quite possible Kenny can still use his powers... his power never came from his wings like most linked items. His power was raw energy right?' 

The fallen nodded quickly and Cartman rose a brow. "And this all means..?" Kyle looked at them with a flicker in his eyes, "If we can get those gauntlets and get them blessed, Kenny should be able to use them. Fair warning though, you wouldn't have the complete powers you've had before. Being a fallen and all... You won't be able to heal yourself or tolerate immense pain like you had before." 

Kenny cracked his fingers, looking at Kyle definitely, "If I can fight, I have a chance. I know just where to start looking." He hummed, turning to go start his mission. Tweek piped up, "W-wait! Kenny you can't just... go alone! And right now? We haven't even figured out what to do!" 

The archangel faced the imp, glaring at him. "I don't need to be here clamoring over dumbass details when I can go be your delivery boy. Don't want me to go alone? Fine, I'll take the vampire. End of story." Wendy blinked surprised Kenny wanted to travel with her, he hardly knew her. 

"Whoa whoa hold on!" Stan interrupted, "Take Wendy? Don't we need her for... planning? She's smart!" 

Craig rolled his eyes, "No because she doesn't know much about Damien and Pip's powers like we do." 

"Can't I go with her..?" 

Wendy shook her head, "I'm afraid not Stan... Wherever you go Kyle will follow. And he must remain here to help with the plan." 

Stan looked at her worriedly, but eventually nodded. He did not want to make her feel inferior and that she might need protecting. He trusted her and knew she would be fine. He hoped she'd be okay. "I'll be waiting for you..." She blew him a kiss and with that the odd pairing walked out of the quiet church. 

"So...what's the plan?" Stan asked and Tweek turned to Craig. Who's brows came together in thought. "First things first, we know where Butters is. Chances are Pip has the place protected, am I right?" He flashed his gaze over to Cartman who nodded. He tapped his contract, "Yep. Can't travel over even if I didn't want to." 

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh because you  _care so much_ for the born again." Eric's teasing aura darkened, glaring at Kyle with those abomination mismatched eyes of his, "I do. Care about Leopold. But you wouldn't believe me for a fucking moment because all you've ever thought of me as some unforgiving, unfeeling, ass." 

Tweek waved his hands, "Guys not now... please." Aside from Cartman's annoyed grunt they fell quiet.

"Pip plans to keep Butters there until Damien can get to them. Which gives us time to figure out how to get through the barrier without alarming Pip." Craig continued and Cartman shook his head. "Bad plan. Very bad plan. That barrier is like the nerves in Pip's body. He feels everything and hears everything inside that barrier. The only way we'd get past it if we had someone _willingly_ to get caught. Someone Pip would trust is on his side you know?" 

The room was silent and all eyes were on Cartman. The hybrid's eyes widened. "Oh no no no  _no_. I am  _not_ going to go in there and prove my  _worth_. Which he will totally do because he's  _fucking insane_." Kyle couldn't help the crude remark that followed. "You'll get along just fine then." 

"fuck off. Cmon isn't there a better idea?" He pointed at Tweek, "You know that brit better than us right?" Tweek blinked confused and shook his head. "Just simple things... we all know the story of him loving Damien. We know about their sadistic times together. We know about... their massive argument." 

Kyle and Cartman exchanged glances, "What argument?" 

"You mean... you don't know?" The imp stared at them with a wide expression. "It shook hell and Pip almost  _left_." 

Now this was something Cartman could work with. "Oh? What over?" 

Tweek played with his fingers, "Basically... for some reason... Damien's love for Pip was called into question. I guess you could say Pip was starting to come to his senses about Damien's  _feelings_ for him being nothing but lust. Damien tried to win Pip back over in the worst ways, curses. Spells. Commands. Anything except for actual declarations of love or something a normal person would appreciate. Eventually Damien did something right and the storm calmed. But Pip swore that if something like this ever happened again he would not hesitate to leave. Everyone knew that Damien didn't believe him... But we did. And we were all afraid of the pair fighting again." He nibbled at his bottom lip. "Thankfully it never happened again but..." 

Stan piped up, "It could." 

Cartman smirked, nodding his head and a wicked glint in his eyes. "Damn right it can. Here's what we're going to do." 


	7. A Vampire's Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Cartman have a civil conversation. While Wendy and Kenny have their own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you go on vacation and didn't save the draft only for the gods to allow, just once, the tab to not refresh when your computer dies and your draft is still there in all it's glory. Enjoy!

As they gathered their plan together, they eventually split off to gather their supplies and regain some lost energy. With the controversial pairing went back to Craig's room and the ever dramatic trio made their way to Butters abandoned room, we focus our attention on the trio for a moment. You all must be _dying_ for some much useless drama. 

Stan fixed the over turned bed, he sat on it soon after and looked between the silent angels. The tension was clear to even him and it seemed as if they needed to do some serious talking. So, being the good guy he was, Stan got up, "I'm going to shower." He announced, going to the bathroom and ignoring Cartman's annoyed grumble of "Don't care." Stan looked at Kyle with an encouraging smile and slipped through the bathroom door. Locking it and turning on the water, but he didn't get in. He sat near the door and pressed his ear against the door. 

The pair outside were silent for a few moments, Kyle cleaning up the room and Cartman looking through Butters forgotten tablet. He was playing some sort of game with no goal and no purpose. It's only objective was to kill. Kyle rolled his eyes as he went around the room quietly until Cartman piped up, "So. You and that human?"

Kyle blushed lightly and looked at Cartman annoyed, "Oh no no no, you don't get to ask _me_ about that stuff." The hybrid glared at Kyle, setting the tablet aside, "Actually I do because you're fucking with  _our_ bond asshole." He walked toward Kyle, his strides heavy and the red headed angel looked at Cartman alerted. Ready to summon his staff from any sigh of attack. Cartman noticed the animalistic glint of fight or flight, his anger slowly wearing off at that and his shoulders sagged. "...I.. Fuck Kyle, for  _once_ in this god damn lifetime I don't want to fight you okay? Fuck, I can't believe  _I_ have to be bigger person." He grumbled and Kyle refrained from making a joke about how Cartman physically was a bigger person. 

The hybrid continued, looking at the other with a tired look on his face. "...I want to talk. Okay? No fighting or name calls or either of us leaving... I'm fucking tired of it, no matter how hot you look when you're angry, it's not worth making you upset with me if you're gonna just leave again." Kyle blushed but was honestly a bit put off that Eric was still going to agitate him if Kyle wasn't going to leave him again. 

"Talk. About what exactly Cartman?" Kyle frowned, standing tall and his green eyes glowering at him. "You were- still are! A self serving, unloving, aggravating, ass who only seems to grow emotions when I'm trying to leave you!" Kyle clenched his fists. "You... You don't want to let me go and for what? Because you want to screw me over? All you ever do is screw people over! I'm sick of it. You can't just expect me to stay with someone who makes me hate them one minute and the next we're saying we love each other!" Cartman opened his mouth but Kyle shot it down with a bark, "No! I'm talking!" 

He continued, "Maybe once you loved me and I loved you. In those days you tried to actually win me over with gestures and moments that made me melt... but not anymore. You aren't that person anymore because you got what you wanted. I.. I can't deal with this anymore, I want to be in a normal relationship. With someone who cares about me and someone who won't make me want to stab them repeatedly." 

The two stared at one another, for a moment Kyle thought Cartman was in shock from how blank his face was. He opened his mouth but Cartman cut him off. "Love." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You said I once loved you. And I'm fixing it. I  _love_ you." His eyes, that were always held high and to everyone's face without fear slowly sank to the floor. Unable to meet Kyle's face, "Whatever I do to make you go crazy is what makes our relationship  _us_. You can't lie to me and say you don't like the fighting. The sudden gestures of love. Or the kinky sex. You can't just say this is  _all me._ For once Kyle, I am taking some of the blame. Because yeah, I do fuck with you a lot. Since that's how we've always been even before our bonding. And I thought you  _loved_ me because of who am I. Guess I was wrong.." His eyes trailed back up to Kyle's face, the angel's face unblinking and his thoughts trying to understand that Cartman was right. 

"You know Leopold was happy with me? Not perfectly content but happy. I changed for him because that was his wish. I wasn't going to make his life hell, he had enough of that. I may not be able to do the right things all the damn time but I know when not to cross the fucking line. Every morning, he was woken up by a kiss. I wold ask how he slept while pulling him into a hug. He would ramble about whatever dream that had graced him that night and we would go through out of day until I had to leave him whenever Craig and that asshole imp were around. And then after dinner, here I would be waiting for him. The room clean and some sort of romantic gesture planned. And he was  _happy_ because I changed. I could've changed Kyle, I still can. But  _you're_ the one who refuses to just talk-" 

"You refuse to  _listen._ Sure! I'm the bad guy! Of course! Whenever you want to be sincere you blame  _me_ for never speaking up!" 

Cartman glared at him, " _You're_ the one who fucking left Kyle! I searched for years for you!" 

Kyle blinked confused, looking at him almost like he didn't recognize the hybrid. "You... You looked for me?" 

"Yes! Because I missed you asshole!" 

The pair looked at each other in silence, unable to continue the conversation at hand because what was there to do? They were too far gone to forgive... They both had tried to move on but the both of them knew it was pointless. Even if they weren't bonded they were the infection of one another's day. "...If you want to be unbonded... if I make you  _that_ unhappy. Fine." 

Kyle eyes widen in surprise, his eyes flickered to the four wings imprinted on his arm, Cartman's mark. His own mark was under Cartman's shirt, two wings. "Silent? Thought you'd be ecstatic." Kyle opened his mouth, and then closed it again. What was there to say? What was there to do? Here was an opening, a chance to be happy with Stan and Wendy but... Kyle didn't know if he could take it. 

Cartman rolled his eyes at Kyle, "You know how to find me." And with that the hybrid vanished into nothing. 

Leaving the angel to pounder everything that just happened. Cartman... willing to change. But the problem was, did Kyle truly  _want_ him to change? 

 

The imp and preacher had taken this time to ready everything they had. They needed things for both demons and angels, this would get messy real fast if Cartman turned on them. Which Tweek did voice to Craig in the privacy of the room, "I'm just saying that it's possible." Tweek said softly, sharpening the small blade that took him back to that night he met Craig. The teen preacher was silent, except for the hooking of vials on a small belt that was being strapped around himself. He sighed softly, looking at Tweek calculating. "What would it take for him to betray us?" Tweek thought about it, "...Immunity from Damien seems about right." 

Craig tisked, ...that self serving bastard. Tweek set the knife into a small compartment that would wrap around Craig's thigh, to which he strapped on for the preacher. His pale cheeks flushed being so close to the area he so wanted to taint, his exposed crimson eyes trailed over the shape at the worst moment possible. He shook his head, finishing strapping the item on and pulled away. His cheeks flushed and Craig was too busy calculating a possible traitor to even notice the entire ordeal. 

The imp set a hand on Craig's shoulder, offering a hopeful smile. "We'll be okay Craig. We still have Butters and my pearl on our side. If Cartman tries to fuck us up we can threaten to use either on him." Craig looked a little uneasy despite his face being as stoic as ever. "That'll pissed him off even more... but it's the best we've got." 

Tweek nodded slowly, "Let's focus on one thing at a time. First Pip and Butters, then we can deal with Cartman if it ever comes to it." 

Craig nodded, thankful for the imp's calm thinking right about now. "Thanks Tweek." He leaned over and kissed his cheek, a simple gesture and something Craig wasn't afraid to do. The imp blushed up profusely, squeaking in surprise. "C-Craig!" 

 

And with that, we switch to our peculiar paring of the vampire and fallen. Their journey had been pretty short since Wendy had driven the pick up truck her trio had taken to get to this god forsaken town. The car ride was quiet, Wendy had tried to make small talk but Kenny wasn't in the mood to talk about his relationship between Kyle. Because talking about Kyle meant talking about Cartman. The vampire sighed softly as she parked at the bar just on the edge of town, a broken down thing but Kenny knew better. His senses knew a thing or two about witches and he knew exactly were to find the bastards who were most likely hoarding his blessed gauntlets. 

He got out of the truck quickly but Wendy grabbed his arm before he could go inside the bar. "Kenny wait." Her violet irises looked at the group of bikes huddled between the parking area. She glowered at it, annoyed and honestly a little off put that _they_ of all people were in such a bar. The fallen frowned and stopped quickly to reassess the plan. Which originally was to go in, threaten, get the weapons, and get out. "Damn vampires making everything so complicated..." He grumbled and Wendy nudged him because they were still her family. 

"I can always try to distract them..." Kenny shook his head, "No go. They'll smell me as soon as that door lets in my scent." He hummed softly, looking Wendy over. "How good is your relationship with them?" She shifted a bit, "Not terrible... but the new leader is still pretty upset I left." 

Kenny noted that, wondering what they could do. His scent was a big problem, but if they covered it the witches who had his gauntlets wouldn't even think about giving them back to some 'human'. But if he didn't... there was a good chance those vampires would turn him right into Damien. "And your relationship with Damien?" He asked, looking at Wendy as she looked back at the bikes. "Still going strong..." 

Vampire were Damien's day walkers, they did his few biddings when asked. They were extremely loyal to him except for one thing, they were completely devoted to each as a family. Each of them came first before the demon lord. They would have no problem turning Kenny in, but they would always leave Wendy out of it. Even if she did leave the pack to be with a human hunter. 

Wendy had an idea, "Let me go and talk to the witches. I can say I'm there in service of Damien." Kenny blinked surprised, that was actually pretty good. "But what about the other vampires?" Wendy gave him a brave smile, "I'll take care of that. Just wait here." 

The fallen had no choice, he nodded and leaned against the pick up truck. If this was their chance to get the gauntlets back for good, to save Butters, he'd stand aside. 

Wendy appreciated the trust the fallen had in her, she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed in an instant. Kenny couldn't help himself but roam his eyes around the tighter, shorter, clothing. Her modest collar sweater turned into a leather jacket with the signature name of her vampire family name, Bloodlust ironed into the back of the jacket. Underneath the leather was a pink bra that the straps were designed to look like a pentagram across her collarbones. Her jeans turned tattered and tighter, her comfortable sneakers stayed because screw heels, and her pink beret that had sat on top of her head had vanished. She looked good, Kenny could appreciate the view but not touch. "Go get em tiger." He smirked and Wendy smirked at him, her painted lips pink and black. 

The vampire slammed the bar door open and closed it shut, she walked in like she owned the place. That was the aura and impact a female vampire had whenever she walked into the room. Eyes had no choice but to look upon her beauty, admire every untouchable curve, and the desire of unimaginable wanting itched its way to the back of everyone's mind. The group of vampires too, turned to look at one of their own. Without missing a beat of the entrance, one made room at the bar to fit in one more. Though they resented her for leaving, they would never abandon their sister. Wendy thanked them with a sweet smile, ordering a drink and looking at the blonde beside her. 

Her tall figure and voluminous chest wasn't the only thing that attracted people to her. She was silent and then her eyes flickered toward her sister, looking her over curiously. "What are you doing here Wendy? Because you aren't here to come back or make small talk." Straight to the point as usual. Wendy smiled softly, glancing over at the witches who had a booth to themselves well people were coming and going, their wishes asked and full filled. For a price. 

"Witches? We didn't have any word from our dear father." Bebe mused, looking at Wendy curiously. "Is this a job against Damien?" She asked, the girls around the bar leaned closer to listen. A brown haired vampire piped up, her obnoxious tone made Wendy unable to say she missed her much. "You know that'll get you killed Wendy. I bet this is her  _human's_ plan. What does he want? Immortality? Another weapon to kill one of us? Hm?" Heidi frowned at Wendy and she shook her head. "I'm here on my own and no one else's." 

But the dark skinned vampire beside her sniffed her intently, her eyes blinking up at Wendy in surprise. "You've been with a fallen..." 

The bar of vampires were silent, Bebe was the first one to start giggling. It was mocking, sure Wendy knew this girl like the back of her hand. "Wendy... you  _can't_ be serious? What are you planning?" She asked, looking at her even more curiously. Her desire to figure out answers much more prominent than wanting to turn the fallen into Damien. 

Wendy sighed softly, looking at Bebe with a confident glint. "Well knowing you'll never drop it, and I have to get back into town, I'm with a group to stop Damien. Or at least protect ourselves from him." 

The vampires stared at her, then erupted into a fit of giggles. "Y-you can't be serious!" Heidi burst out and Nichole was trying to cover her mouth to be polite but failed. Bebe shook her head, her head thrown back and spine arched beautifully, "Wendy! You don't need to protect yourself you idiot!" She laughed and looked at those violet eyes that didn't like the name call. "You're a  _vampire._ Just ditch the group. Come back with us." She said matter of factly and the other girls nodded intently. 

But Wendy frowned at their apathy, "I can't just... leave Stan. He's the entire reason why I left." Bebe eyes glowered at the human's name, "You'd rather face Damien than come back to us?" 

The other vampires' eyes were glowering with their respective hues, and Wendy sighed softly. "Bebe that's not what I said. This is not just about Stan... the fallen I came with is trying to get their soulmate back from Pip."

The anger in their eyes slowly diminished into a glint of confusion. "Pip? Oh forget it." Heidi barked out and Nichole set a hand on Wendy, "You would need to unravel years of falsity..." Wendy looked over at Nichole and the others with a small grin, "We have a plan. A damn good one. But it needs the fallen's gauntlets from the witches..." She looked at Bebe, pleading to the new leader. "Please, help me stop Damien and you'll never have to do any favors for him. We'll be safe." 

But Bebe wasn't easily swayed, "You promise safety but you forget Wendy that vampires live to serve Damien. Our blessings put by him could easily be revoked. He may not be able to touch the fallen and his soulmate after this but us? We're easy targets." She frowned and the other women around the bar nodded. "There is no way out for us." 

Nichole piped up, "But! We are able to help you Wendy. For a price that would serve all of us." 

Bebe glared at Nichole for speaking about a deal when the blonde was the leader, but she kept quiet. Nichole was after all the smartest right after Wendy, whatever she proposed would do them all some good. 

Wendy looked at the dark skinned vampire a little uneasy, "What price?" 

Nichole gave her a small sympathetic smile, "If we help you, you'll come back to us after you deliver the gauntlets to your fallen friend out there. And you'll stay with us. Your real family." 

Wendy almost chocked on nothing, she blinked and looked at Nichole in shock. "Stay...? But they need me! For the plan to work and Stan-"

"Those are our terms take it or leave it. You know we'll have to report everything to Damien and he'll tip off Pip." Bebe hummed and flashed Wendy a small smirk, "And you wouldn't want that, so unless you want to be protected and your  _friend_ not turned into our lord, I suggest you take what's being so graciously given to you." 

...

Wendy emerged out of the bar with the gauntlets in hand, Kenny perked up and waited for her to come to him. She stood before him and handed him the heavy pieces of blessed metal. "Alright! I missed you babies!" He exclaimed, kissing his fist once they were back on him. The energy surged from the gauntlets and Kenny's eyes glowed a bright heavenly blue. He blinked and the aura was hidden as soon as it came. "We will definitely take that bastard down." 

But Wendy wasn't smiling, in fact she wasn't even looking at him. "Wendy..? C'mon we should get going." But the vampire tossed him the truck keys, "I'm not going back.." Kenny's eyes widened and he looked at Wendy flabbergasted. "What?" 

"I can't go back. I... In order to get your gauntlets and to keep the plan safe I had to exchange myself." She looked up at Kenny, her expression absolutely heartbroken. "You need to tell Stan I'm sorry.." 

Kenny frowned, raising his gauntlets up. "You can tell him yourself after I beat the shit out of-" "NO!" She bellowed, her eyes lighting up in a vicious violet hue. "Don't Kenny..." She said a little quieter, the hue dying down. "Don't hurt my family... Just please do this and when it's all over I'll come find Stan again." 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked looking at her uneasy. The vampire looked back at the bar, the group of women that emerged from the bar walked over to the bikes. But they didn't start them, they sat and waited for their own. "...Probably not."  


	8. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman goes out to do what he does best, cause utter chaos. Kyle and Stan have a much needed conversation. Tweek and Craig seem to hit a wall on what kind of relationship they were.

When Kenny arrived back at the church, alone and gauntlets on his hands, it didn't take a genius to figure out something big had happened. When he gathered everyone in Butters' room, Stan's eyes widened at the news. "Wendy saved our asses by trading herself for the gauntlets and not telling Damien about our plan.." Kenny said softly, looking up at Stan with an apologetic and guilty expression. "I'm really sorry..." 

The human bit at his bottom lip, as much as he was pissed off, he refused to lash out at Kenny. There was no point in fighting when Wendy was trusting them to continue without her. Even if she was back with... her family. "We... We shouldn't freak about this too much. At least Wendy is safer than she would've been around us. And... and she bought us time!" Stan quipped and the men stared at him in surprise. 

Cartman patted Stan's shoulder, "Look at you, being mature. Good for you." There was no trace of a mocking tone, his voice was neutral and if Stan didn't know any better, he would've thought it was a compliment. 

Craig nodded, looking at the golden gloves that adorned Kenny's hands. "This is going to work. Kenny, how much force can you deliver with those things?" Kenny flexed his fingers and his eyes lite up with it's heavenly blue. "Enough. But I gonna have to train even more if you want more than that." 

The human pastor nodded, "It's Damien. We want destruction." 

Kyle piped up, "Craig, we only have today. Tomorrow is..." his green eyes were uneasy. "We've wasted so much time. We need to get Pip away from Butters or this plan will fall apart in seconds." 

The hybrid nodded, his form growing his four wings one more, "Butters safety is the most important thing right now-" 

Kenny glared and scowled, "Oh as if you care fatass." 

Cartman held his tongue, only continuing, "I'll go do what I do best." He gave a cocky smirk but it didn't reach his eyes, "Fuck shit up." And with a bright flicker of his single blue eye, he vanished before anyone could object. 

... 

The hybrid shoved down any emotions he was feeling, wether it was jealousy or sadness, he refused for Pip to even touch any of that. When he transported himself into the room, he was met by the angel and born again on the bed. Just chatting, but of course Pip had already known he was coming. The sweet smile of his turned to Eric, his fingers waving. "Nice of you to come by, I do hope you aren't planning to fight." He mused and Butters eyes brightened at the sight of Eric. 

"You came for me!" 

Cartman forced a smirk, leaning against the door and folding his arms. "Not quite Leo." His finger brushed against his contract with Butters, soothing it ever so slightly to tell him everything was going to be okay. The teen seemed to get the hint but it didn't stop the genuine confusion across his face. "What do you mean?" 

Pip giggled, standing and looking up at Eric with those curious eyes of his, "Come to your senses?" The hybrid nodded, waving his hand. "I don't wanna fuck with you or Damien. So what if you want Kenny? He means  _nothing_ to me. I'm just making sure you aren't fucking what's  _mine_." Pip grinned and his eyes glittered at the possessive nature Cartman showed for the born again. It was intoxicating and it was something that made Pip yearn for his lover even more. 

"I'm glad you think so." The archangel hummed, looking over the hybrid. As if trying to detect something. But Cartman was good at being nothing but a cocky bastard and unfeeling for anything but himself. So Pip found nothing out of the ordinary. He smiled softly, going back to sit back down with the curious born again. "We were just talking about Damien and I! You know how I love to talk about my lover~" He mused and Cartman nodded, rolling his eyes. "Oh don't I know it." 

Butters gave Pip an encouraging smile, "It's really a... whirlwind romance! You must really love him..." Pip nodded instantly, holding his face with a love sick sigh. "More than anything..." 

Cartman piped in, just little jabs to get the snowball rolling. "Mhm, and he must love  _you_ so much. Just like I do for my precious Leo~" He purred, winking at the blushing blonde. Butters giggled to himself, smiling sweetly. "Eric stop..." 

Pip looked between the two, curious to know this story. And continue to prove his love was better. "Of course he does... Damien tells me every morning I am his everything." He hummed and Butters awed. "That's adorable..." 

Cartman chuckled, walking over and sat beside Butters, pulling the other into an embrace. His head resting against Butter's head, looking down at Pip with a cocky grin, "Yeah that's  _real_ cute..." Pip didn't like his tone. "What do you do to express your love for Butters?" He asked with a small puff of his cheeks. 

"Oh! Eric is so sweet in the morning! He holds me all night, and even though he blesses me with sweet dreams he still asks about them. And then there's morning kisses and he helps around the bedroom..." "In more ways than one~" Butters blushed up darkly and looked at Eric with a small laugh, "Eric no!" "Eric yes~" 

Pip tried to remember when was the last time he woke up and Damien was there... but he couldn't. The demon's lord was always so busy running hell and trying to keep the angels at bay. Come to think of it, they haven't spent much time together except for lust filled nights and the small moments they met around the halls. 

"You alright there Pip?" Butters asked, setting a hand on the others concerned. The blonde blinked back into reality and nodded, forcing a sweet smile. "Of course! Chip as a bird!" 

Cartman smirked ever so slightly, hiding it in Butters' locks of gold. The seeds of doubt were planted. Now they just needed to grow. 

 

Back at the church, Stan was trying to force himself to settle down. Kenny and Craig had branched off to ready the archangel for the battle of a lifetime and as interesting that sounded the human couldn't stop worrying about Wendy. All alone with those women... probably being punished for leaving. With a HUMAN of all people. He groaned softly, sitting in a pew in the empty church, his knee bouncing up and down. With his anxiousness plaguing him, he forgot for a good half hour Kyle had been with him the entire time. The red head had had enough, he rolled his eyes and set a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Hey. She'll be okay." 

The human just about jumped out of his skin, looking up at the seemingly teen beside him. He chewed at his bottom lip with concern for his girlfriend, "I... I know. Wendy is strong and the most amazing woman I know but... I can't myself from worrying you know?" 

Kyle nodded, rubbing the human's back as a sign of comfort. "I understand. I too am worried about Wendy's sake... I'm sure she'll be back with us soon." He smiled softly and Stan nodded. But then shook his head, "Yeah I know but... that's not what I meant. I'm trying to compare my worry to yours. Sending your soulmate to almost certain death if caught must be freaking you out." 

The angel rose a brow at the human, he didn't know how to answer to that. Yes Kyle was worried but not as much as Stan believed he should be. So the angel shook his head, "Stan, I have no doubt in my mind that asshole will be okay. When you've known someone for so long, you can pretty much say with confidence they're strong enough to take on certain things on their own." 

The human nodded slowly, looking up at his friend with a soft smile. "Yeah I guess so... Poor Wendy might be worrying about  _me_." Kyle laughed, nodding. "Oh most definitely. She's probably hoping I keep the closest eye on you so you don't fall in the toilet and drown." 

"Kyle, that was ONE time because I left the seat up and I did  _not_ almost drown." He huffed but the angel continued with the silly tale, "You were so wasted that night! You were freaking out about the toilet trying to eat you alive!" His laugh echoed throughout the house of God and the human simply simmered about the story he had few recollection of. 

"Yeah yeah... laugh it out strawberry." He huffed and Kyle did just that. Eventually the angel calmed down and held his sides, "Okay okay, I'm finished." He giggled and Stan grinned slightly. Glad that was over with. But then the silence filled the empty pews and Stan couldn't help asking the questions he had for the last day. 

"...So... that's the guy you've been trying to get over?" The angel groaned, "Stan please don't. I don't want to talk about him." 

The human only persisted, "Kyle I think I have the right to know about this guy, considering he wants to kill me." Green eyes lite up viciously, "That fat ass threatened you?" 

Stan rolled his eyes, "NO. But it's pretty damn obvious from the glares and possessive way about him. It's not that hard to read someone when they aren't that great at trying to hide it." 

Kyle's vicious glow simmered down and the angel played with is fingers with a small grumble. "...It's.. we're complicated." "I can see that." 

"Look..." He sighed and blushed lightly, his pale cheeks turning into an adorable rose sea. "You know how I feel about you. And I know how you feel about me. They aren't the same and I'm honestly thankful about that. But at least with you, I knew you were going to treat me right if we ever had done anything about it."

Stan tilted his head, listening and trying to figure out where this was coming from. Yes, he knew Kyle had feelings for him. But Stan was in love with Wendy and despite the proposal of a threesome, Kyle never tried anything after Stan rejected him. The human appreciated that, but sometimes he found that maybe Kyle's feelings were driven from something else... someone else. The human had heard bits and pieces of an ex, a horrible arrogant bastard was what Kyle described him as. Now, Stan had come face to face with that guy and Cartman had the wrong idea about them. He was NOT dating Kyle or even had feelings for his like that. It was a mess. 

"With Cartman..." The angel groaned softly, trying to find the right words. "It's impossible to understand... it's like one moment we're adoring on another and the next we're arguing about something pointless. It's erratic and messy and bloody... It drives me crazy. To be treated like trash and then treasure in the span of 20 minutes." Kyle rubbed his temples, just thinking about it gave him headaches. "Maybe it's poor impulse control... maybe I'm just crazy..." 

Stan listened along, eventually shaking his head and taking Kyle's hands. He looked at his friend and then at the mark on his wrist. "This is his." It was meant to be a question but it came out as fact. Kyle didn't nod or shake his head. Stan already knew the answer. "He... He told me we could break our bond if I was truly unhappy with him." Kyle said quietly, biting his lip in thought. 

The hunter looked up at those uncertain green eyes, "And?" 

"And... And I don't know." He confessed, hanging his head. "He drives me NUTS but... I can't bring myself to leave." Stan shook his head, "I'm gonna flat out say it but... you guys are horrible for each other. You're stuck in an unhealthy relationship that the both of you are suffering in. Maybe you two did love each other once but hearing you talk about this form of mental abuse is making it hard to lie to you and say everything will be okay..." Kyle blinked surprised and looked at Stan with wide eyes. "So you're saying..." 

"Break it. Destroy the bond Kyle. Maybe you can rebuild it but not like this. This is toxic. Hell it might be worse than Damien and Pip! At least Pip seems happy!" 

Kyle's eyes glossed over and he was faced with the truth, "...worse than... that was real harsh Stan." 

"Well I have to be if you're ever going to listen to me and stop trying to romanticize your toxic relationship." He scowled and Kyle simply nodded slowly. He took his hands from Stan, "Okay... I'll do it. Break our bond..." 

 

Kenny's knuckles were most likely soiling the inside of his gauntlets, he channeled all he had into these gantlets and yet each blast of raw power wasn't enough. Not for him at least. He panted softly, pulling off his sweat soaked shirt, while Craig slowly lowered his own hands. He had managed to block a few power filled fists and the damage to his face and sides was quickly healed by something in a vial. He offered the red liquid to Kenny to drink, "You'll heal up." He said flatly and the fallen took it without another offer. He downed it and true to his word, Kenny's pain and wounds tapered off. 

Instead of asking about the mysterious liquid, Kenny wiped his brow. "How long do you think it'll take for Cartman to convince Pip?" The shirtless pastor teen was wondering the same thing, but clearly Kyle nor Kenny knew either. "...I don't know." He admitted and Kenny shrugged, "Knowing him, it'll be in about 15 minutes. Tops." He smirked some and Craig raised his fists. "Cmon, we need to get you prepared." 

Kenny shook his head, looking at Craig apologetically. "Yeah... which is why I need to train with someone who's closer to Damien's league." 

Craig rose a brow and he heard footsteps, he turned and there was a shirtless Tweek before him. His wings and full form exposed to them. His skin was a deep read and his legs were those of a goats. He hands were wrapped in black, he strode passed Craig and gave him a look. It startled Craig to say the least, how serious and confident the imp was. "Stand back." 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

The pair circled each other, Kenny grinning wildly. "You may be just a low level imp but you're a fighter. Aren't you?" He asked, admiring the way Tweek held himself and his position something Kenny recognized on the battlefield. 

The imp was quiet, then nodded. "Have to be if you're going out to collect the bodies of your friends." 

Tweek charged forward, sending a quick right hook to Kenny's cheek. He sent the angel's face to the ceiling and Kenny stumbled back, he continued to smile wildly despite the pain in his jaw. Kenny ducked the next punch, his feet light and quick. What Kenny lacked in battle with an imp's speed, was quickly being improved. Tweek's punches were no where near Damien's strength. But if Kenny knew how to dodge as quickly as he could with an imp, Kenny stood a chance. 

Craig watched, human eyes trying to keep up with the speed Tweek had. Which was pretty easy to do since he had had lots of practice with fighting Tweek first hand. 

Kenny lurched forward, ducking a punch in the process all while sending a firm blow to Tweek's chest. The imp grunted and forced himself a step back, he panted and for a moment was winded. Kenny did not waste this millisecond, he jumped forward. Throwing punches to Tweek's face. Blow after blow while Tweek tried to step back and find an opening in Kenny's offense. A gush of wind and a hard kick to Kenny's side sent the fallen across the room. Tweek panted softly, smirking as the fallen stood up quickly, his head bleeding fro the impact to the wall. 

"Dirty move imp." He growled and Tweek smirked, "Damien doesn't play clean." He noted and flexed his wings, they gave him extra speed when used right. With a flap of his wings, they easily had turned his body over to deliver a blow to Kenny's side. Tweek was allowed to fight as dirty as possible. 

Craig chuckled and watched, he was never a lover of violence. He only did it out of necessity to survive and protect this god forsaken town. But watching this battle between the lowest of the low... it made his eager to see someone like Cartman and Damien deck it out. Or Pip and Kyle... It was really an ever growing curiosity. 

... 

The battle went of until 5 in the morning, the imp and fallen exhausted and sweat mixed with blood tainted the back room where they fought. Craig was still there, adding his own inputs to the battle that concluded. He stood up, asking Kenny to clean up the mess because he and Tweek needed to get ready for Tricia's arrival back home as well as clean the sweaty bloodied imp up. 

In the safety of their room, Craig dressed Tweek's wounds in the warm shower. The imp was in some shorts and his form back to it's humanoid milky skin, not naked you pervs. As he stood in the warm water, the beads washing away the sweat and relaxing his muscles, he watched Craig stitch up some split skin. The vial of red that Craig had given Kenny before only assessed bruises and small cuts. Not flap out knife wounds, which were what Tweek had after they decided Kenny should learn to use in case the gauntlets weren't enough. 

He sighed softly, admiring the kindness Craig took to him. It wasn't anything new but every time Tweek appreciated it. "Thanks." He said softly when the human finished up his sewing, Tweek drank the liquid that was handed to him and the bleeding stitch vanished. Leaving a faint scar. Craig shrugged, nodding and peeled off his pants, joining Tweek in the shower with only his own boxers on. 

The imp blushed, with Craig's back to him the imp had a great view of those sun kissed back muscles that were littered with faint scars. Craig lathered his body in soap, washing off the dried sweat from last night. He piped up, flashing a grin to the imp behind him. "You were amazing." He complimented, "I didn't know that was how fast you could go. You've been holding out on me." He hummed and Tweek blushed lightly, "I didn't want to kill you when we sparred. You're still human Craig." The hunter waved his hand, "You've been going easy on me. I'm hurt." He chuckled, teasing and the imp nudged the other with a chuckle. "Shut up."

When Craig finished his cleaning, he switched places with Tweek. The imp taking the time to wash off the dried blood and humming softly. It wasn't a tune Craig recognized but it liked it all the same. "Do you think Kenny has a chance?" He asked curiously. The blonde looked over at Craig, from over his milky shoulder as crimson eyes calculated. "...I want to say yes. So I'm going to. Yes." He grinned and turned to face Craig, his body clean and muscles throughly relaxed. 

"And Cartman isn't back yet..." Craig pointed out, the imp shrugged and just wasted the water standing there. "He'll do it. Trust me Craig. Cartman has his ways." 

Craig nodded, leaning against the wall of the shower, "Of course I trust you.." His eyes trailed down the beads of water that dipped between the curves of Tweek's body. He was very interested in one particular bead that traveled lower and lower to the waistband of Tweek's shorts and- 

"Then don't worry about it." Tweek hummed and turned to turn off the wasting water. Craig very much enjoyed the view that was Tweek's butt in those soaked shorts. 

Tweek squeaked surprised, tanned strong hands wrapping around his milky waist. "C-craig?" The human nuzzled his head against Tweek's ear, his wet body pressed against the others. "Hm?" he hummed in return. 

The imp blushed wildly, biting his lip and glancing down at the hands wrapped around his waist. "W..why..?" He asked with complete confusion. 

The teen hummed softly, relaxing against the other. "Wanted to. You're skin just looked so soft." He mumbled and slowly pulled away, leaving Tweek to shiver in the shower stall. "I-I.." He flushed darker and the gaze Craig returned to him. It was almost... hungry. "I... I didn't hate it." He mumbled with a small lick of his lips. 

Craig only grinned at the imp, winking and getting out of the shower. "Glad to hear it honey~"

...

 Pip was hiding his seething interior rather well. He listened to the sweetness that was Butters and Cartman, he held his hands in his lap with a small nod as he listened about them on and on. He and Damien weren't this close, he realized. Cartman's eyes flickered with chaos and kissed Butters cheek with a soft hum. "Mhm, this boy right here is my everything." 

The blonde blushed sheepishly and smiled brightly, "Awe... you're my everything too Eric." 

When was the last time Damien looked at Pip like that? 

...Never that's when. 

 Pip supposed his expression was worry some because Butters was looking at him concerned, "Is everything alright Pip?" 

The archangel nodded instantly, forcing a smile. "Oh! Everything's lovely! Just... I've been pondering about my love and I... We aren't quiet as affectionate as you two." 

Butters hummed some, "Oh... well not every couple is the same. If he makes you happy and you love him then you're perfect for each other." He tried to comfort him but Cartman had other plans. Sorry babe. 

"Unless you know, you aren't happy. From the way you gush about him, I thought he was with you 24/7 ya know? Guess I was wrong. He's probably... well I don't want to say  _bored_ with you. No that's be rude. What's the word I'm looking for...." He tapped his chin. "Ah, tired. Yeah that's it. He's probably just trying to give you a hint-" 

"Eric!" Butters gasped and shook his head. "Don't say something so mean!" 

Those different irises glanced at the two, "Look honey all I'm trying to do is warn Pip before he gets hurt." He looked up at Pip, showing off his soulmate mark. "Take it from me, this shit happens to even someone like me. It sucks ass. That's why I'm  _way_ happier with someone else." He mused and nuzzled into Butter's hair with a happy sigh. "It gets worse before it gets better." 

Pip bit his lip, "I suppose... Damien has been avoiding me much more often. And I only see him when we're intimate..." 

Butters blinked, reaching out and setting a hand on Pip's. "I'm... I'm so sorry.." 

Pip blinked a few times. Sorry? Why was Butters sorry?

He didn't understand....

...

The church doors were kicked open ten minutes later. Butters arm to arm with Cartman and Pip's friendly smile in a deep scowl.

"Let's fucking kill him."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Pip get convinced??? You'll find out later heheheheh. Thanks for reading! More to come soon as well as the ending! Not the next one but soon!


	9. Time Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip has joined the party but can they convince him to stay? Kyle and Cartman come to a decision. And Kenny is trying to prove himself to Butters as his soulmate.

It was very surprising to say the least that not only did Cartman get Butters back, but also got Pip angry enough to consider fighting Damien. As the archangel went toe to toe with his old comrade, Kenny, decking it out without his weapon so he wouldn't accidentally kill the fallen, Kyle made his way over to Cartman. His green eyes never leaving the battle out of seer worry for his friend, he stopped beside the hybrid, "How... How did you manage this?" 

Cartman couldn't tell if Kyle was impressed or just shocked. He simply chuckled softly, "Pip knows me, he knows about us right?" He gestured to the two of them. "And he knows we fight a shit ton. I spent the last five hours being nothing but cuddly and romantic and sweet to Butters without so much as a hint of malice in me. So if  _I_ could change, someone who rivals Damien in the dick department... That asshole could've changed too. But there Pip was, stuck with that bastard thinking it was normal and Damien was just limited to show him he cares or some shit like that." 

Kyle couldn't deny, he was rather impressed with Cartman's natural manipulation skills. He also couldn't deny that a small part of him was seething with jealousy. Why did Butters get the sweet side of Cartman? Why was it Kyle that Eric decided to pick fights with and annoy the hell out of? He gritted his teeth to calm himself, he looked up but was met by those two toned eyes. 

If Cartman could feel Kyle's jealousy he didn't comment on it. Stan's words were washing over Kyle's mind. _'Break the bond. Destroy it.'_ Kyle sighed softly, "Eric... I want to-" 

Pip sent Kenny flying, the fallen crashing against the wall and his body groaning. The angel huffed at how weak Kenny had become. "You're going to die. This isn't going to work!" He then bit his lip, "Damien's going to be furious... he'll probably despise me! I..Maybe I should go back.." 

Butters shook his head instantly, "Pip no! If you go back he'll um... never respect you! It's like your admitting defeat." He offered and Tweek nodded with him. Backing the born again. "Don't you want Damien to treat you better? That won't come from giving in and getting cold feet." 

Pip was still unsure, he looked back at Kenny who was standing right back up. Hands up to fight. He had determination Pip would give him that. "I understand but... I don't think I could do it.." "You don't have to do it. That's what I'm here for." Kenny smirked at him, spatting blood onto the floor. "Leave it to me." 

"Leave it to  _us_." Craig corrected, gesturing to them all. "We know what we're doing Pip. We just need to know that you won't try to stop us." 

The blond played with his fingers unsure, confliction glittering in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry I can't-" 

He was forced to the ground, his knees hitting the floor with a small smack against the ground. Cartman hissed, Kenny held his head with a small groan, and Kyle held onto Cartman's shoulder to hold himself up.

Tweek was the only one who looked calm and disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that." The power the radiated from the imp's pearl in Tweek's grip burned at Pip's skin, the heat that radiated from it only grew the closer it got. He gasped in pain when the imp pressed it against Pip's skin, "S-stop!" He pleaded but the imp didn't retaliate. 

"And let you endanger what we've been working for? Hell no." He growled. The rest of the group was speechless. What was driving Tweek to hurt Pip like this? Sure it saved the group pointless combat but he didn't have to go that fair. Cartman on the other hand, was quiet impressed. 

Pip's eyes were rolling into the back of his head and eventually the arch angel  _passed out_. Tweek slowly pulled the pearl away, setting it into his pocket in case he needed it again. The silence that filled the room soon blossomed into a ruckus when those who were affected, Kyle Kenny and Cartman, wasted no time voicing their complaints. 

"Tweek, what the hell?!" 

"That was too risky AND now we have more problems on our hands when Pip wakes up!" 

"That was down right impressive but _fuck you_." 

Craig was silent, looking at Tweek, his expression blank and just... empty. He didn't know how to feel. What was _that_? Stan had the same question but he didn't voice it. He walked over to Tweek and held his hand out. "I'll take Pip to Butters' room, to watch him. Not like I'm any use until we face Damien." He offered a small smile. "I'll try to talk him down and get him back on our side." Tweek looked the human over curiously, but he handed the pearl over to Stan. The inky black contrasted beautifully against his milky skin. 

While Stan carried Pip to the room, Butters shook his head worried. "That was mighty harsh Tweek... He's just conflicted. I didn't think you had to be too rough..." 

Cartman came to Tweek's defense, "It was harsh yeah, but if Tweek hadn't pulled that crap, Pip probably would've taken you away again. And you don't want that, right?" He said, his tone slowly dripping with concern for Butters that made Kyle and Kenny glare at the pair. The born again shrugged, licking his bottom lip with guilt, "I suppose..." 

Tweek didn't know if he liked that _Cartman_ of all people was backing him up. He looked over at Craig who was boring holes into the other's face. What did Craig think? 

"We should prepare for Damien tonight." Kyle proposed and Kenny nodded, slamming his knuckles together. "Who's next?" Kyle shook his head, "Oh no no no, Kenny you need to rest now. If you push past your limits you'll pass out before the battle even starts." He huffed and Kenny rolled his eyes. "Fuck... fine." He looked over at Butters, who blushed and looked away. There was clearly some form of tension. 

"Leo do you mind taking care of Kenny? Make sure his wounds are healed and he's well rested?" Kyle asked and Butters glanced between the angel and hybrid. "..why can't you? I um... I'm not that great at taking care of people..." That was a FAT LOUD OF SHIT. Cartman was surprised when a wave of jealousy flowed through him, but it wasn't his own. It was Butters. And maybe a bit of Kyle? Nah, that couldn't be right. 

"I need to talk to Eric." Kyle confessed and Butters folded his arms, "And it's so secret that I have to baby sit a liar?" 

"Hey! Leopold I'm not a-.. okay but I didn't mean to!" Kenny pouted and walked over to the born again. "You just don't remember us. Remember  _me_." He reached out to hold Butter's hand, "if you just let me-" The hand was slapped away and Eric's eyes widened in surprise. Wow, harsh. "Don't. Touch me..." The blonde was trying to be firm but it came out uneasy. Almost like he regretted it. 

Kyle was not going to have it, his eyes glowered with annoyance. "It seems like you two need your own conversation." He spat out and Butters frowned at that. "I don't want to talk to him." "I don't care what you want." 

Kenny looked at Kyle confused, what was so important he needed Cartman alone? "Kyle it's cool don't force him-" "Take Butters now or I will not hesitant to fight him." The red headed ordered and to prove it, he summoned his staff. 

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Eric piped up and stood before the two, "Kyle, no. Look.." He turned to look at Butters, "Honey, please. Just go with Kenny for a bit... okay? I'll see you later..." But Cartman knew that wouldn't be true. If Kenny made him remember... Cartman would never see those eyes, that looked at him with such love, again. But the born again was oblivious to what the future held. So he nodded, "Okay..." He smiled softly at Cartman but glared at Kyle from behind the hybrid. 

He strode past Kenny and the fallen followed after the teen, determined to make him remember. 

During sometime of that whole ordeal Tweek and Craig had fled the scene, leaving Cartman and Kyle all alone in the room. Cartman sighed softly, knowing he wasn't going to like where this was going. "Alright... what was so important you were going to fight a damn human?" He frowned, looking over at Kyle and then blinked surprised. 

The angel clutched his staff, his knuckles white. His green eyes were pouring out tears and he stared at the floor, his thoughts were running crazy with more than one question on his mind. Why? Why the hell was he jealous of Butters? Why was he so upset that Cartman seemed to be more upset about losing Butters, than all those other times of almost losing him? Why did it hurt so fucking much? He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. 

"Whoa... Kyle..." He heard the hybrid say and he found himself pulled into a hug. Those strong arms cradled Kyle in their tight embrace, this only worsened Kyle's mood because  _god dammit Cartman_. The hybrid couldn't  _suddenly_ just be empathic towards Kyle while the angel was desperately trying to hate him with every fiber of his being. In his haze of cascading waterfalls, Kyle pushed against the hybrid, putting up a weak fight. "S-stop...  _just stop_.." His heart couldn't handle this back and forth, it was absolutely  _maddening_. 

The hybrid didn't understand, but because of Kyle's emotional state, he let go. But his still held Kyle's wrists to make sure the angel wouldn't run from him. "Kyle... seriously what the fuck is wrong?" He asked and Kyle just wanted to smack the concern out of Eric. It was strange, hearing his  _actual_ name coming from his soulmate instead of some nickname of profanity. His green eyes glared at Eric's face, gritting his teeth because that was supposed to be  _his line_. 

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!?" He burst out and the hybrid just looked even more confused. Of course Eric didn't understand what Kyle was going through! Sick bastard!

"Me..? Kyle,  _I'm_ not the one river a fucking river." 

"NO! You- What the fuck Eric?! For being a soulmate you're pretty damn crappy at it!" 

The hybrid glared, frowning at Kyle, "Then we must be two peas sitting in a pod." He growled, Kyle tried to pull his hands away from Eric. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me! So what is it?! Because I rather not be around when Butters' remembers and I'm on my own." The red head gritted his teeth, glaring harshly at Cartman, "Why do you care so damn much about  _him_?! He was never yours to begin with!  _I_ am yours! Not Leo! And yet you seem to love him more than you've ever loved me! You're so- so fucking dense!" 

At any other time Cartman would've been smirking and teasing Kyle for being jealous that he wasn't the infection of Cartman's days. But this wasn't one of those times. "Kyle..." Eric began, looking into those glittered emerald orbs with an unreadable expression. "You haven't been mine since the day you left me... for years I feel nothing on your end. I'm alone... and nobody wanted to be with me. Wether or not it was because of my fucking attitude or my soulmate mark.  _Your mark_." He forcefully pulled his hands away from Kyle's wrists, "So don't fucking tell  _me_ you're jealous." 

It was Kyle's turn to be confused. "What... what are you talking about?" 

Cartman pulled up his shirt's sleeve, pointing to the mark on his shoulder, "For years I felt  _nothing_ because you blocked me out. And then one day, I feel... this over whelming about of love and excitement. And I knew... i fucking knew that you were spreading your whore legs for someone else!" He yelled and Kyle stepped back, blushing and then opened his mouth but Cartman cut him off. "And then! I meet Butters, for the first time... I belonged to someone again. He relied on me and he treated me as if I was the only one he couldn't live without. And he was mine.. he was mine and now he'll never look at me like that again. But you wouldn't understand because you're off fucking a vampire and some human filth." 

"Eric I'm  _not_ fucking Stan!" He blushed, his cheeks a bright cherry hue. "And I  _do_ understand not being someones! That emotion you felt was me confessing to him! Somehow in my mind I got the stupid idea that he would actually love me back! But he doesn't... he's so loyal to Wendy and he'll never look at me like that. The only one who's ever looked at me like that was you fatass!" He confessed with a bite of his lip. "The only one who ever touched me like that was you... all of me is still yours-"

"Bullshit." 

Kyle looked up at him, Eric's eyes glared mercilessly at the other. "You left me! I thought I wanted to save our bond but now you're telling me you love me after getting rejected?! I am _not_ going to be someone's rebound bitch." The red head's eyes widened at that, "So... you.. you wanted to stay with me...?" 

"Not anymore." He grit his teeth. "I'd rather be alone than stay with someone who wants me as a rebound." 

Kyle was not going to take this, he bit his lip, curling his fingers into a fist. "Eric I swear to god you of all fucking people don't get to make  _me_ the bad guy!" 

And there they went again, fighting. Arguing. Drifting apart. 

 

The two blondes were silent as Butters patched up Kenny with a concerned twitch of his brow every couple of minutes. The nervous ticks were always a familiarity to Kenny, knowing all about them from past lives with him. Such a beauty his soulmate was, how disgusting it was knowing he was touched by Eric. How infuriating it was knowing Leopold hated him. "...Leo-" 

"Please don't." The other cut him off, dabbing the cuts clean and glancing up at Kenny with a small guilty expression. "But I need to." Kenny said softly, "You need to understand... I didn't know you were in a contract or even knew all this was real." 

Butters shook his head, looking at Kenny with a small sigh. "You knew enough to tell me on your own eventually.. and you're supposed to be my soulmate? And... And I.." Butters didn't understand, couldn't. "Where were you when my parents were making my life hell for so long?" Kenny cringed when Butters looked at him with those tear filled eyes. "Where were you when I killed them? Where were you... for so long... you're telling me you love me but I don't know you-" 

"You just don't remember! Cartman told you right? About being a born again?" He defended and Butters nodded.   
  


"Yes... he also said soulmates had marks. He showed me Kyle's.." then he pointed to his chest. "And he said this was ours for the mean time." 

Kenny's eyes couldn't help but glare at Butters chest. "Butters... we are soulmates. But I can't mark you as mine... your soul is trapped in some limbo making it impossible to mark. But we made a promise together, and if you just let me help you remember you'll see that-" 

"I can't.." He gripped his shirt unsure, biting his lip and looking at Kenny worriedly. "What I feel for Eric is... something. It's not fair that you come along and that it away from him because you had first dibs." 

"first dibs-? Leo no, that's not it at all! We've loved each other lifetimes and Eric knew about us! He's not the guy you think he is, he's a manipulator and a liar and a horrible person!" 

"Don't say those things about him." Butters frowned and Kenny dug his nails into his fists. "Leopold  _please_... you don't understand how... fucked up this is. I fucking love you more than anything. Why do you think I'm a fallen? I gave up my wings to become a born again for you!" He confessed and Butters eyes widen slightly. 

"...you did what for me...?" 

Kenny looked at him, the pain on his face made Butters feel guilty. "I gave up everything to be with you... and now I can't even have that." He took Butters hand and this time the born again didn't pull it away. "You're my everything Leopold. We were supposed to live lifetimes together and fuck up as many times as we wanted. But we were supposed to do that together.." 

Butters found himself pressed against the wall, he squeaked and looked up at Kenny with wide eyes. Those blue desperate eyes stared down at Leo, hands pinned above his head. "And we  _will._ " 

"Kenny NO please-!" 

The fallen pressed his lips against Butters' lips, kissing him desperately and the memories exchanged with their saliva. Butters struggled and panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down, Kenny tongue that was forced into his mouth brushed against every nook and corner. His eyes welt up in tears and they came cascading down as he thought of Eric and how he would come to hate him. 

The memories flowed through out his mind, pushing Eric out of way, his heart fluttered at them all. Surely knowing they were fact. His body stopped fighting, his eyes stopped crying, and Kenny's tongue pulled away and Butters gasped for breath. Their eyes interlocked and Butters stared at the man he had waited for his entire life. 

"you... you gave up your wings for me..." He whispered, the fallen pressed his head against Leo's, looking at him lovingly and with relief. "Yes.. I told you I would love.." 

"And now you're going to fight Damien..." The human countered with a worried bite of his lips, Kenny leaned down. Pecking them to ease Butters' stress. "Yeah... but don't worry." He flashed a grin, letting the other's hands go as they wrapped around Kenny's neck loosely. "I'll kill that bastard before he even lays a hand on us." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is upon us guys!!! Thanks for reading! More to come very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh... okay! Wowie first chapter is done! The point of views kinda switch up out of nowhere so I hope nobody got confused. Know that my updates might vary from weekly to monthly but keep with me if you like this! Leave a comment or a kudos, whatever floats your boat and thank you for reading.


End file.
